Danny Phantom - Ghost Fate
by Sliksick
Summary: Danny Phantom has lost everything - his family, his friends, his purpose, his role in the world. However, a discovery at Vlad's Mansion and a pull towards the unknown led Danny and Dani to Doctor Fate, Earth's Sorcerer Supreme.
1. Prologue Part 1

**AUTHOR"S NOTE**

This is something I worked on the side when I had writer's block for my other story. As such, there is bound to be a few issues that I didn't really look into or wasn't aware of. But in any case, enjoy the story as it is.

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 **September 16, 2007**

 _Oh, God no._

Danny kept running toward the Nasty Burger. The Fenton Thermos on his hip containing his future self bouncing against his left side. Debris all around from his fight and the use of the Ghostly Wail.

Dark Danny was him at his worst; the yin of his being concentrated and mixed with the evil nature of his worst enemy, Vlad Masters.

He was his future – a future from one bad day in his life – a future that is about to occur right before him.

His family, friends and Mr. Lancer tied up to an overheating boiler with no way to escape.

This was always Dark Danny's plan to ensure his future: to destroy his past.

He didn't even need to try hard to fight Danny. In his trip to future, Danny saw the carnage he brought; he saw the files, and he knew what Dark Danny was capable of.

He knew the wraith held back.

He was aware that his future-self was just toying with him, giving him only part of his attention.

Dark Danny knew that killing his past self would only lead to his own demise by a paradox of sorts – not even Clockwork's medallions could prevent that.

The only reason Danny had been able to stop his future-self was by using the element of surprise. He didn't know how he gained the Ghostly Wail power. Maybe it was the future conditions of the planet, perhaps all the stress had awakened it. It didn't matter – the two hits of the wail were enough to temporarily stop the demon.

Sufficient time to seal him up in the thermos.

But not enough time to save them.

He tried to change back, but his white ring couldn't even form. Danny understood why; his body was just too young to be able to successfully use his new power.

He was drained.

He was running on fumes, all enmergy focused on reaching his friends and family.

Dark Danny still won.

In his panic, stress, and weakness, Danny didn't notice the rocks under his feet. It wasn't much, but his momentum forced him to fall to the ground but a few feet away from the establishment.

He looked up in desperation, his sweat pouring, the adrenaline slowing down time for him.

It gave him just enough time to look them all in the eyes – to see their faces one last time.

His parents showed acceptance. Everything that happened to their child suddenly made sense to them. Their son wasn't a truant or slacker – he was a hero. A hero who had real reasons to hide his ghost nature from them. They last look upon their child was of love. Of acceptance.

Mr. Lancer showed understanding. He knew Danny had potential; he had seen the grades from Danny's previous years. He was aware that the child wanted to be an astronaut. He never knew why the boy was just so lazy… so tired all the time. Now he knew: Danny made a choice to protect others and sacrificed his future for their safety. Danny may have slacked on his school work, but he always worked hard to save the lives in his town. The last look he gave Danny – no… - he gave Daniel a look of pride.

Jazz showed pride as well. It wasn't pride in the sacrifices her brother made, but in the fact that he went so far not only to save their futures but the future of the entire planet. Her face showed nothing but respect for her younger sibling.

Tucker's eyes showed acknowledgment. Acknowledgment that Danny was his friend and a hero. Acknowledgment that the last year has been one of the most eventful and fulfilling of his life. Acknowledgment that Danny would quickly have given his own life for theirs. He gave Danny a nod and a smile, one of acceptance, one that conveyed the message that could have been summed up as "it was worth it."

Sam's eyes showed love. They showed of missed chances, of missed opportunities. They showed what could have been. They showed affection for Danny – for both of his sides – despite his faults. They showed a possibility that could have turned into something…

Danny wished he had seen that love earlier.

How he regretted later on of not paying attention to her details before - the subtle shade of her lipstick, the way she smiled, they way her eyes sparkled in the light...

They understood that he did everything possible to save them.

They understood that he could physically do nothing more to save them.

All of them understood that he would never, never become that sick monster.

Hot tears rolled down Danny's eyes.

He had failed.

The only thing he could do was cry in desperation.

Then time began to turn again, and the boiler finally reached critical.

Danny was blasted back by the shockwave and heat, the fire consuming everything around it in a wave.

Time was starting to move forward again, thoughts racing through Danny's mind. He saw that they all died quickly and painlessly – a small mercy from the universe.

But it was over. Fate won. Dark Danny had succeeded.

Dark Danny… that was in the thermos… one that could easily break.

In desperation, Danny curled up, clutching it to his chest, making sure it was protected.

But in all of that chaos, Danny's mind still experienced the emotions. Even while he was flying through the air and hitting the building at full force, his humanity screamed.

Every second was a constant torture, every moment like daggers to his heart.

Then nothing.

It's an odd sensation to feel nothing. Many would consider it pathetic, but Danny had only so many people in the world who cared about his existence.

Everyone else mocked and hated Danny – as a human and as a ghost.

He had anger, contempt, anguish, disgust, fear, sorrow… he only felt negative emotions for everyone around him. He was a hero for his town, but he was a hero out of duty.

Out of duty for those he cared for.

Out of believe of right and wrong.

Now they were gone.

He had nothing.

No lifeline to this place.

No lifeline to the living.

Where once his essence rested – the thing that tied him to his loved once - was a hole.

A cold, freezing void…

A hole that had a single string of energy linked to someplace in the far distance...

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 **September 17, 2007**

Hypocrites.

They were all hypocrites.

That's what Danny thought of everyone who came to meet him. Well, almost everyone.

The doctors said it was a miracle that he wasn't crippled or in a coma after the explosion. It had only been a day since the event, and yet everyone gave him the obligatory 'we are so sorry for your loss' speech.

He got flowers and cards from everyone in Casper High. But that's all they were – things. There was no emotion behind them, no substances – it was a gesture, one probably forced on the students by their parents because it's what society demanded of them.

Valerie did try to visit, but Danny didn't talk to anyone – not even the doctors – unless it was necessary. She left depressed, almost in tears, trying to get him to snap out of it.

Guess there was something there after all. Seems like raising the flour child for school actually did something for their relationship.

That was gone now.

The media was tolerable: at least Danny knew what their motives where. His Ghostly Wail destroyed whatever cameras there were at the scene, so no one saw Danny change back. All they wanted was the details of what happened afterward. Danny made up a few things on the spot, something along the lines of him being held hostage by the ghost who wanted to destroy his parents for something they made.

The news ate it up.

A few hours later, he was lying in his bed, bandaged up and on drugs, watching them make a spectacle out of it all. They made his hero persona as a tragic hero who failed to save those under his watch. They claimed that the Fenton's were underappreciated geniuses who died as martyrs, Mr. Lancer a pillar of the teaching establishment, and Sam and Tuck hard working students.

Danny turned off the television, barely stomaching what he saw.

Only a few days ago they were calling his parents freaks for what they did. These were the same people that rejected his loved ones for years. Amity Park hated the Fenton's and all those associated with them because they were different – Sam and Tucker included.

Danny couldn't help but wonder exactly why he fought for these people. He took a long moment to look at the last year of his life in retrospective.

What sane person would want to fight for these people?

The citizens of Amity Park may have been cruel to his loved ones, but they were still human beings.

Sam always argued on behalf of humanity, stating that every life was precious. But she wasn't here now…

He understood why he did what he: he had powers. He had a responsibility to live up to.

He modeled himself after the heroes that were always on the news. Heroes who made up the Justice League. Heroes who made it their lives work to protect others.

But they were never persecuted as he was.

Sure, Batman was feared, and Lex Luthor always caused a stir in the news when he called out Superman. Wonder Woman was a diplomat so being despite was part of the job description. But none were as openly hated like Danny Phantom was.

Why didn't the heroes help him?

It wasn't like Amity Park and its ghost problem never made the news. After the whole incident with Pariah Dark, the citizens expected some sort of aid from the heroes of the world.

Apparently, the heroes though Danny was enough.

On some level, Danny always thought it was a mark of respect from the heroes. It was like they were telling him "you are doing a swell job on your own."

But now…

What if they simply didn't care about Amity Park? What if it was beneath their notice? I mean, who cares about Ohio?

Before Danny could progress further down that road, the world around him froze. He still moved, but then he saw the moonlight outside his room, the silence of the situation.

He saw the portal form in front of him, a ghost toddler floated through, quickly aging into an adult, a frail elder, and back into a child again.

Danny couldn't contain his rage.

As the ghost reached out, his face showing genuine concern, "Daniel…"

"Get out."

"Please, hear me out, child…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" screamed Danny.

Clockwork flinched back from the child, his face returning to the one Danny was more familiar with. "Forgive me, Daniel, but it was outside of my control."

"You are the master of time. NOTHING IS OUTSIDE YOUR CONTROL!"

"My hands were tied. Time is a fragil thing Danie. It twists and turns, locks and ties upon itself like a demented tesseract. Its is precious and powerful, but more fragile then the most delacate crystal rose. The Observers could excuse you being sent to the future, that's easy enough to correct as due to the energy requirments, but they wouldn't allow…"

"Allow what? You to pause time so I could go and save them? Rewind time right before Dark Danny handed in my C.A.T exam to Mr. Lancer?" Danny jumped up, grabbing the ghost by his collar, "Is this how it was supposed to end? As a self-fulfilling prophecy?"

If Clockwork wasn't disturbed by that comment, then he had a good poker face. "What are you talking about, Daniel?"

"Mr. Lancer made us read _Oedipus_ as we were learning about Greek tragedies. Funny isn't it? Despite your interference, my family and friends still died, I will still be taken in by Vlad Masters, I will still be broken and request Vlad to separate my ghost-half, and Dark Danny will still form when he absorbs Vlad's ghost half. The cycle still lives on."

Sincere worry appeared on Clockwork's face as Danny continued, "Is this my fate, Clockwork? A never ending cycle of me being a hated hero before I become the world's greatest tyrant?"

"No Daniel, you will never become Dan Phantom – you are aware of your future, and you can avoid it. This is not a temporal paradox..."

"No, I can't. Face it Clockwork – for someone who can manipulate time at a whim, you are seriously blinded in regards to short-term consequences."

"Daniel, hear me out…"

"I mean, sure, in the grand scheme of things, humanity is safe once again. The greatest threat to ever exist is no more. Oh wait, no sorry, it exists," spoke Danny as he reached for the thermos, "just outside of time locked away in something my parents made. Here, catch."

Danny had to contain himself as to not toss the thermos directly at the ghost in front of him. "Now you can go and lock up – Dan Phantom, you said, right? – in some prison in your home, never to see the light of day again."

Clockwork starred at the thermos in his hands, a thin cylindrical strip of metal and wires separating them all from the new incarnation of evil.

"You know, it's funny in a way. All it took to save them all were the lives six people and the humanity of a child. Tell me, Clockwork… was it worth it? Did the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few… or me?"

Clockwork watched the child, the hero of both the Ghost Zone and the Human World, return to his bed, hooking himself back up to the machines. "Unless you plan to get me out of this situation or bring them back, I suggest you leave me to my suffering. Unless the world is ending again, I don't want to see you. Leave me to my fate."

Clockwork saw that there was no going back for Daniel Fenton. The Observers have locked away the moment in time: the deaths of those he loved… loves… are forever outside his reach. He was about to press the button on his scepter to return when a thought occurred to him.

He was only locked from the moment of their deaths, but not their past…

Indeed, time was a fickel mistress. But _it_ was too often consumed by the grander play in the works. Always too consumed to notice the small dominoes fall and the strings fall elsewhere. A small rebellion but worth it in the end.

"Daniel…"

The ghost child looked up the Ghost of Time once more.

"I may not be able to save your family, but that doesn't mean that I can't ensure that Vlad never gets his hands on you. It won't make up for my sin, but hopefully, it will be a start. TIME IN!"

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 **September 18, 2007**

Danny could only read the documents over and over again in shock.

A lawyer came to Danny the very next day, saying that he worked for a firm that represented the Fentons. After further inquiring, it turned out that Danny's parents made a will a while back, one that was frequently updated due to the nature of their work.

Danny received the huge bundle of paperwork, but he let the man explain everything to him.

In short, Danny was rich.

He wasn't spoiled or blue blood rich, but he was well-off.

When he inquired further, it turned out that many of his parent's inventions and research was patented. In fact, they were the only providers of ghost-weaponry in the world: every ghost-hunter just removed their logos from the tools and modded them out to distinguish them enough from everyone else.

 _Hypocrites._

Danny needed help to go over it all. Their claims covered everything from improved radar and tracking software all the way to semi cold-fusion reactors needed to operate their tech. As he was going over the patents, he noted that companies like Wayne Tech and Queen Industries used their findings in their products as well. Gratuity from patents wasn't a lot, but it adds up.

Danny tried to remember when his parents ever patented anything, but in hindsight, it made sense. They didn't have regular jobs, they lived in a huge house with a lab in the basement, they never struggled financially, and they had to buy parts and tools somehow.

As the conversation kept going, it seemed like Jack and Maddie left very specific instructions that covered almost possible situation that could possibly happen – including one where Danny was the only survivor. From what the representative summed up, as the last living Fenton, everything that was in his parent's name – accounts, patents, the house, the vehicles, the gadgets – was transferred over to Danny in ownership.

There was even a specific clause stating that under no circumstances was Vlad Masters allowed to take in Danny as his ward. Danny couldn't help but chuckle: even in Vlad overshadowed someone to try to get Danny, he had a legal and binding document to prevent him from doing so. He could try, but he wouldn't get far.

They spend the rest of the day going over everything, transferring the financial holdings to a new bank account, signing documents of ownership, and everything else the like.

At the end of it all, Danny finally asked who would take him in. The representative said it was outside his expertise, but he would probably go to a relative or the state if no one wanted him.

Danny chose the third option: he petitioned for emancipation.

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 **September 21, 2007**

It has been a few days since Danny had to reconsider his position in the world.

While he was still in the hospital, he paid for the funeral and proceedings for everyone. Tucker's parents accepted the money for what is it was – a friend trying to be supportive – but Sam's parents were openly against it. Not because they couldn't afford it but because they blamed Danny for their daughter's death. They always believed her association with a Fenton would end poorly but not like this. When they caught wind he was petitioning for emancipation, they started filing a claim to sue him.

Danny knew that they weren't going to win – all the city knew that an evil ghost killed their daughter – but he stayed out of it. He understood the pain they were going through.

They needed to blame someone.

He also paid for Mr. Lancer's funeral. Turns out, he had no family or relatives to do it for him.

That bothered Danny on some profound level, but it didn't surprise him.

What did bother him was that he wouldn't be able to attend the ceremony. No matter how much he showed the doctors that he was better, they wouldn't let him leave.

So he sulked and mourned in silence from his hospital room. He tried to remember all the good times he had, but something in him just felt so hollow.

So cold.

He couldn't help but resign himself to his fate.

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 **September 22, 2007**

Danny had been released from the hospital with a clean bill of health.

The first thing he did was go to the town hall to get his papers.

With no parents to watch over him, enough cash to last him a decent lifetime, and a legal document banning Masters from taking him in – which he did, in fact, try – as well as a fact that he was now an orphan….

The preceding went faster than anticipated - even by the national legal standards. Danny could only assume they got his paperwork earlier and processed it during the week he was in the hospital.

As an emancipated minor, the next thing he did was something that would have excited the hearts of many teenagers his age: he quit school.

He saw no need to go back. He would always be known as the orphan, the kid everyone picked on but now had money. Danny just knew that if he ever went back, he would be pestered by the like of Dash and Paulina to join their group.

He didn't to be surrounded by those suck-ups, sycophants, and charlatans.

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 **October 6, 2007**

The worst part of living all alone in his home for the last two weeks?

The silence.

Not even leaving the TV on or music playing helped.

When news reporters tried to get an interview with him, he always managed to shake them off.

When the Guys in White approached him to buy off all his parents' patents and gear, he forced them away.

When Vlad tried to come again and again…

Danny just started leaving the ghost shield on at all times. He did, however, set it up for invisibility mode (an option never used by his family).

In essence, the last two weeks has consisted of Danny doing nothing but slowly disassembling Fenton Works. He got through the Emergency Ops Center first: it took the longest, but his strength and endurance helped out. Then he took down at the sign outside – it was an eyesore that plummeted market values of the whole neighborhood.

During the entire process, Danny was scrapping and selling off anything unimportant or easily replaceable. Every piece of information and data was slowly being stored away to secure hard drives. During it all, Danny was slowly storing away all of his family's possessions.

How you may ask?

Turns out they worked out a gadget for storage that was significantly bigger on the inside than the outside. Danny didn't get the technical gist of it, but from what he could tell from the blueprints, it worked on some sort of understanding of portals and bending of space-time. Luckily, this particular invention wasn't patented. Danny could see the way it would revolutionize the world for the better.

But he could also see how it could be abused.

Until he was smart enough to work out the mechanics, he would keep inventions like these hidden away.

And as it turned out, there were quite a few of them.

That wasn't to say that Danny didn't understand the plans: just because he had poor grades in school doesn't mean he was a slacker. He was the son of two geniuses, and he did, in fact, have excellent grades at one point. Plus, he actually helped build half the things in the house. Some of the blueprints actually showed that the tools he had gotten used to had several possible mods to them.

Danny tried not to, but he still smiled when he went over some of the things that Jack and Maddie were working on before their passing. He found the Ecto-Dejecto particularly funny since instead of weakening ghosts, it would strengthen them.

A whole day was lost as Danny reminisced about his family and friends when he stumbled on Sam's photo album.

He didn't regret that.

Eventually, however, he got to the end of it. Everything in the house – from his parent's clothes to Jazz's toy bear named Bearburt Einstein – was stored away in one of the many Storage Cubes.

He needed to call them something.

All that was left was the portal.

He would have hesitated to turn off the thing that gave him his powers, his role in the world.

But the Danny Phantom that was once born here – that died here - no longer existed.

Danny knew he couldn't stop the random portals that naturally appeared around the world that led to the Ghost Zone. But at least he would make sure that there be one less.

As he pulled down the lever, the sound that Danny had gotten used to finally died down, the green and black swirl disappearing.

After a moment of silence, he called an agency to inform them that the house was ready for sale.

After he had finished setting the price and disassembling his family's work, Danny knew there was still something left to do.

 _No more._

It was a long trip from Amity Park, Ohio to Madison, Wisconsin.

* * *

 **Madison**

 **October 13, 2007**

"Curse you, Daniel!"

It had been a turbulent few weeks for Vlad. Not only had he lost any chance to take Danny in as his ward, but he also lost the love of his life.

Vladimir Masters couldn't figure it out – there were too many variables unaccounted for.

He had the family – or rather Maddie - under constant surveillance. So how was it he couldn't notice when Danny was replaced by that… that wraith? Why wasn't Danny strong enough to stop him? What has Danny been up to for the last few moths? Where has he disappeared to?

What was he to do without Maddie Fenton? His love… His beloved…

His obsession.

Vlad sighed as another moment of weakness overtook him. He was currently in his lab, trying to find a way to stabilize himself.

Normally, someone as experienced and powerful as Vlad Plasmius wouldn't need to use such a crutch to support himself. But unfortunately, the situation wasn't in his favor.

While his company – Vladco – was now getting much more attention for his anti-ghost tech after the Nasty Burger incident made national news, it didn't change the fact that his tech was still at times second rate to Fenton's. Sure, he perfected some devices that the fool Jack would never even consider making. But quantity outweighs quality: his attempts to buy out Fenton Works kept hitting road block after road block.

Vlad didn't know what Daniel had done to get himself emancipated or even when Maddie had the time to write up such a comprehensive will, but that was the least of his concerns.

His biggest concern was making sure he didn't fade.

During the last 20 years, Vlad figured out that all ghost – regardless of their origins – were fueled by emotions. More specifically, they were fueled by an anchor of sorts; a core of obsession that tied them to the world of the living. The stronger the obsession, the more powerful the ghost was.

And Maddie – the source of his obsession – was no more.

He felt it with each passing day, his powers slowly dwindling, from the moment he heard about the funeral.

Furry once again appeared on Vlad's face as he destroyed the last of the samples he was studying. He had tried everything to perfect a serum to strengthen his form, but he knew it was only a temporary fix.

"I didn't think I would need to accelerate the project to such an extent, but it seems that I have no more options."

Vlad walked to a different section of the lab, one currently housing multiple human sized tubes, monitoring several individuals.

It was a pet project of Vlad's, the research for which made him a hefty profit in the field of cloning. He had long considered creating a surrogate son for himself from the DNA matter he managed to collect from Danny's battles.

Unfortunately, that was the past.

He no longer needed as a son. No, he needed something to replace his obsession for Maddie.

He needed a daughter.

He stared at his work. A ghost that wore a bedsheet. A deformed glowing green pixie. A muscular savage zombie. A prime clone of Danny. And finally… her.

Danielle Phantom – or Dani, as she preferred – was technically an accident on Vlad's part. After his first three failed attempts, Vlad started believing that all of his problems lay in the Y chromosome and that it was the reason for the clones instability.

While the results did indicate that the instability was caused by something else, he couldn't help but smile at the outcome. Dani may not have had Maddie's purple eyes, but she had her face.

Ironic really, when Vlad thought about it. She was sort of a middle ground for his wishes: genetically, she was exactly like Danny, but she reminded him more of the women he loved.

While he had spent the last few months training her as his ward, he hasn't revealed his intentions for just yet. He considered at first to make her an assassin to kill Danny. But when the issue of her instability came up, he had no choice but to contain her in a tube for her own well-being.

Here he was now, weeks later, still no closer to stabilizing her nor powerful enough anymore to search for Daniel.

Without any options available, Vlad sighed in resignation before he began the mental exertion of replacing Madeline Fenton for Danielle Fenton as a new source of his obsession. It wouldn't be perfect, but at least he could be a father to her rather than a…

He breathed out a cold mist of red.

"No. He wouldn't dare come here."

Alarms began to blare on all of his systems.

"SYSTEM BREACH! SYSTEM BREACH! ERROR! ERROR!"

Panic overtook the usually stoic Masters. He ran to the nearest terminal to see what Daniel had done. He quickly began to type furiously, noticing the problem immediately.

"No, no, NO, where are they? Where are the files?'

His Ghost Senses went off too late; the damage had been done. While Vlad did keep his financial holdings and records on separate systems – to prevent the IRA from snooping around – all of his research, his notes, EVERYTHING PRIVATE was held at home.

And it was all gone.

"Looking for these, Vlad?"

As he turned to face his intruded, a black ring appeared and passed through Master's, changing him to Plasmius. There stood Danny Phantom in all his glory. With a modified flash drive in his hand.

And a Fenton Spector Deflector on his belt.

In a panic, Vlad Plasmius prepared for a fight.

"Don't bother – I read the notes you wrote. Without your obsession, you are as weak as me when I first started out."

Vlad tried to put up a smile of bravado, "Then the same applies to you then, child. Without your loved once, you are even weaker than me."

"I was," spoke Danny as violet energy began to gather at his enemies fists, "but believe it or not, it was my hatred for ghosts like you that kept me going for as long as it did. Kind of why I made this modified Specter Deflector. Makes a portable energy shield that prevents anything from noticing the use of my ghost abilities. It's what allowed me to sneak into your mansion for the last week."

"WHAT? But… how have I not…"

"Not notice me? Simple: a mansion this vast has enough rooms to hide in. All I had to do was set up a terminal in an empty room and slowly hack into your system. I spend enough time looking over Tucker's shoulder to understand the basics. For someone as intelligent as you, your system sure is flawed. Who makes a variation of 'Maddie' a password for everything? In any case, can you imagine my surprise when I reached your files regarding HER?"

Danny pointed at Dani floating in the test tube, helmet on head, tubes attached to her body. "I couldn't contain my surprise at what you had done. Here I was, all alone in the world, nothing tying me down to it. And yet, something drew me to this place… a lifeline of sorts. And here it was – for all possible preconceived notions - my DAUGHTER."

Danny made a maniacal laugh that even spooked Vlad a bit. "Oh sure, she is technically my clone. Maybe it's better to say that she is my cousin rather than a daughter, but if the shoe fits…"

Danny wiped away a tear from the side of his face, "I have to say, though, it was great foresight on your part to give her an actual identity. I mean, seriously, I looked at all the files. I don't know how much it cost you, but I should be thanking you. A social security number, a birth certificate, a complete and total backstory explaining why there is a third hidden Fenton child no one knew about. About how she was accepted to a prestigious boarding school for intelligence that even reviled Jazz's… I mean, bravo! Such dedication to the role! You have even been feeding her a modified educational courses via her helmet to keep up appearances if anyone inquired."

Vlad was paralyzed in shock. This was Daniel? This was the fifteen-year-old child who had given him such headaches? Where was the innocence, the bad puns, the bullheadedness? It is as if he had lost all the baby fat of innocence.

"What did you do, Daniel?"

"I hacked her teaching apparatus. Modified just enough so you wouldn't notice. Didn't add much, maybe one or two lines to be flashed before her mind every half hour or so. Mainly around the message to trust me and not you. Enough to push her to escape with me but not enough to question why she betrayed you."

"You wouldn't have… That's brainwashing!"

"Only if the seed of mistrust wasn't already there to begin with. I watched your training videos with her – did you forget that she is essentially me? You really thought she would just casually pick up killing because she was a blank slate? We are more than just our upbringing Vlad – our core being also lies in our very genes. She didn't outright hate you, but she had enough mistrust and fear of you to make my new commands stick."

Vlad suddenly realized that the blaring in his lab was becoming louder and louder.

Both of the half-ghosts started to look around, "What have you done?"

"Initially I came here to only destroy your Ghost Portal. But that wouldn't be enough: you could always build another one. So instead, I had to first destroy your files – the ones that contained all the formulas and equations you used to run the thing."

Absolute fear had finally struck Vlad.

"That's right Vlad. It's all gone. All your work is currently on this flash drive. No backups, no copies, nothing is left. Took me a while to copy everything, but it was worth it. When all was ready and done, all I had to do was insert a virus into the Ecto-Filtrator."

Vlad finally turned to see the device that regulated the ectoplasmic emissions of his Ghost Portal. In all of the chaos, he failed to hear it overheating. As he flew toward the device to turn it off, Danny casually floated to the tube containing Dani. As one tried to save his work, another was releasing his family.

"FOOL! NOW NO ONE WILL EVER BE ABLE TO GET TO THE GHOST ZONE!" screamed Plasmius as he fired a Ghost Ray at his nemesis.

One that was bounced back by the belt worn on Danny right back at him.

As Danny bridal carried Dani in his arms, he slowly started to float toward the ceiling. "I have to thank you for all you did Vlad. You didn't just give me hope – you gave me a family member. You gave me a new obsession to protect."

Vlad did his best to get up and look at Danny, "But how? How have you done this? You are the son of that idiot, Jack Fenton!"

Danny smiled, remembering something his Dad has once said to Vlad, "Maybe so, but he was an idiot who had beaten you before. What makes you think I couldn't do the same?"

As he turned intangible, Danny spoke his last words to his former archenemy, "Better find a new line of business, Vlad. I doubt there are going to be many ghosts in the world now besides the three of us."

As Vlad Plasmius struggled to get back up, he noted the filter in front of his eyes was completely in the red. Steam, noise, alarms blaring everywhere. In his frustration and weakness, Vlad had no choice. As he turned intangible, he spoke out in annoyance. "Oh, fudge buckets. I just got this mansion just the way I liked it."

* * *

 **Rockford**

 **October 14, 2007**

Danny was sitting on the bed in the motel room watching the news. They were reporting that Vlad Masters survived the explosion at his mansion, covering it up claiming that he was once again working on a new energy source that similarly destroyed his first home. Due to its repeated failures, the head of Vladco finally admitted that it was a project that needed to be scrapped.

"Seriously, how are people eating this up?" muttered Danny in frustration.

"Hey, you tell me. I've only been around for a few months, so all I know about how the world works is from the stuff Vlad put in my head."

Danny turned around to watch Dani eat her snacks. Despite his worst fears, it seemed like the modifications he made to her program worked.

It didn't help his case that she was completely aware of what he did. Despite the fact she looked about twelve didn't mean she was oblivious to Vlad's intentions for her.

It had taken some time before she trusted him, but since she was his clone, it was easier then Danny anticipated. The Ecto-Dejecto his Dad made perfectly stabilized her condition, so that earned him some points.

Snacks helped as well.

"It's not as if the public isn't aware that his company has some shady dealings. I mean, it's not as bad as LexCorp, but it's up there."

Dani shook her head – this was all too complicated for her to understand. Current events were not something Vlad bothered to teach her.

"So, what do we do now, big bro? Can't exactly go back to Amity Park."

Danny turned off the television as he rubbed his eyes. "No, we can't. I have cut all ties with the town. The house is sold, and Fenton Works is basically a company only on paper. I made sure to erase all information that can be tracked down to me except for a bank account routing number in Switzerland. As far as the world is concerned, Danny Fenton is alive and well but in serious hiding."

"The emancipation will probably help."

"It will speed up certain things but yeah. As long as I keep renewing Mom and Dad's patents every few years, the world will still know I am alive."

Dani nodded in understanding, "Enough to keep the government off your back but not enough for anyone to track you down with. Are the big companies still interested in your… I mean, our parents work?"

"They know that they didn't publish everything they made. Just look at the Storage Cubes: they alone could revolutionize shipping and storage industries."

Dani showed another mouthful of chips into her mouth, "Just how much didn't they publish?"

Danny smirked, "Enough for us to live comfortable lives if we ever need to add a new patent to our long list."

Dani couldn't help but whistle, "Wow. Ever consider going into the business? I mean, you did modify the belt to serve as a personal force field and anti-detection device."

Danny actually considered the option, "That isn't the worst idea I heard. I mean… I really didn't have anything planned after I destroyed Vlad's portal…"

"What? Were you going to go all hermit on us and hide somewhere in the mountains?"

"I had a more… permanent solution in mind…"

Dani caught the haunting look that was on her 'father's' face. The implication of the words sank in. "Oh. Was it so terrible?" prodded Dani carefully.

"I had nothing left, Dani. Without family and friends, I had nothing to keep me going. After I destroyed Vlad's portal, I would have most likely faded away. But then I found out about you and…"

He didn't finish as she came up and hugged him.

They both enjoyed their moment of serenity, the shock wearing off the weary Fenton as he hugged his 'daughter' back.

Dani let go, her eyes on the edge of tears, "I guess we are each other's obsessions now, aren't we?"

Danny couldn't help but go misty eyed as well, "Yeah… I think we are."

As both Fenton's wiped off their tears, they went to their separate corners. Dani started going over the possessions that belonged to her genetic family – Danny put all the Storage Cubes in a case he carried with him – to understand them better. Danny, on the other hand, started comparing his parents and Vlad's notes and research. Ironically, Vlad did, in fact, stumble upon certain things that his parents missed. Danny couldn't really blame them, though: Mom and Dad were more engineers than researchers, so Vlad findings with formulas and lab data simply wasn't that much of a stretch.

 _Definitely going to need time to sort everything out._

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah, Dani?"

"What exactly are our plans now anyway?"

Danny slowly closed his laptop, "What do you mean?"

Dani looked up from Jazz's psychology books, "I mean, you don't actually plan to live the rest of our lives in motel rooms, right? I get we are in hiding from Vlad but… we are going to need something more permanent."

The thought has actually never occurred to Danny. Heck, just last week, he thought he would be dead by now.

"You have any place in particular?"

"How about the east coast? There are a lot of heroes stationed there so if anything actually happens, we can still remain in hiding."

Dani wasn't wrong. Most of the big time heroes did, in fact, favor the eastern part of the US. Sure, the chances of something apocalyptic happening were still possible. But since there would be other vigilantes out there, it would be less likely than Danny and Dani would fall back into the hero business.

Danny opened his laptop again, "Any place in particular?"

"Well… if your sister's books are any indication, we need a place that won't raise any red flags if someone starts screaming 'ghost' – just in case."

Danny looked at her, "I thought we talked about this already."

"I meant just in case we got spotted as ghosts! What, you plan to actually give up your powers completely?"

"Point taken. Anything else?"

Dani pondered, "We both really aren't people of sunny disposition, and I doubt the cold will bother us much, so how about the northeast?"

"Might make things trickier but I'll consider it. What, is Florida that bad?"

"Really no point to it. It's more of a place to vacation in than live."

Danny looked away from the monitor, "You realize there are about 20 million people in Florida you just insulted, right?"

Dani rose her hands, "Hey, I am not saying it's a bad place to live. I am just saying, people in the rest of US associate Florida more with relaxing and beaches then as an actual place to settle down."

"Point taken. Anything else?"

"Nothing small. If a place is too small, it will be obvious when we do anything there. Small towns breed gossip and all that."

"So what, stick to the major cities?"

"Just any place where the population isn't in the low thousands. I mean, take Smallville, Kansas. The population is about 110,000 – big enough to function efficiently but still small enough for everyone to know everyone. You see my point?"

Danny sighed, "You are kind of narrowing down my options significantly here, sis."

"Don't blame me. Blame television and your sister's books on criminology for clouding my judgment."

Danny paused, "Jazz read criminology? I thought she wanted to be a psychologist."

"Maybe she wanted to have insight into how ghosts thought and functioned to help you out?"

Danny smiled at that; his sister, always worrying about her little brother. "Doubt that would have really helped but… that was nice of her."

As Danny finished typing up his parameters, he hit search on his computer. As the laptop did his work for him, Danny started going over his files. It was fortunate enough that Vlad actually made a passport and social security card for Dani to use: Danny had absolutely no idea how to even begin the search for someone who could have done it for him. In Gotham City it would have been easy but with the rumors that Batman kept his eyes and ears on such things deterred him. The last thing Danny needed was to get on the radar of big and spooky himself. And coming from a ghost, that actually meant something.

As Danny finished going over all of his credit cards and hard cash, the computer finally binged a place that fit all their criteria.

"Huh. Of all the places…"

Dani looked up, "Did it find something?"

"Actually, yes. There is a place that meets all of our criteria to the letter."

"Really, what place is big enough to hide in anonymity and wouldn't blink for a second if someone mentioned 'ghosts'?"

Danny smirked as he looked at Dani, "Lynn, Massachusetts."

"Never heard of the place."

"It's about twenty minutes north of Boston, so despite the fact it has a population less than 100,000 and part of Essex County, it is still part of the Greater Boston region, meaning we will be hiding in the population of over half a million. It has everything we may need, and what we don't have we can get in Boston. Says here it's known for its large international population, historic architecture, downtown cultural district, loft-style apartments, and public parks and open spaces. Plus, despite its former reputation as the 'City of Sin,' I am not seeing any supervillain or major crimes there."

"But why there specifically?"

Danny smiled, "Because it's only ten minutes away from one of Boston's most historic – or rather infamous – landmarks: Salem."

Dani finally got it, "Lynn is close to the very association of the witch trials. Someone screaming 'ghosts' definably won't raise any red flags there, even if it is Lynn: they are basically neighbors!"

Dani started laughing in excitement before he paused, "Wait, are you sure there aren't any heroes there?"

Danny tried to recall. While his knowledge of heroes was extensive – he studied up to better himself for the role – none came to mind. "Not in recent history that I am aware of. Why, you know something?"

"No, just… a feeling I have… like someone used to protect it."

Danny finally remembered. "Ah, now I get what you are saying. Yeah, Boston once had a hero that protected it, but he retired decades ago. He was actually part of the Justice Society of America."

"Really? Who would that be? I mean, all their members are famous and all…"

"Well, he wasn't necessarily the protector of Boston per se. He was just always seen there. Plus, his nature made him not as famous as the rest of his teammates like the Flash, Green Lantern, and Red Tornado."

"But who was it?"

Danny his laptop around to show Dani the image of a man wearing a long, high-collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath was a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. He also wore a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and deep blue pants with golden boots. But the most notable thing about him was a golden helmet that covered the entirety of his head.

"The Earth's Sorcerer Supreme: Doctor Fate."

* * *

 **Boston**

 **October 25, 2007**

It bothered Danny.

Not the fact he was in Massachusetts with his clone looking for a new home.

Not the fact that he traversed America with Dani, his clone, sightseeing and taking pictures in every town.

What bothered him was the fact despite his family and friends dying a few months ago, he moved on.

Not to say he still didn't mourn them: the wound was still fresh, and he still cried when he looked through Sam's photo album.

What bothered him was that he didn't go through the traditional stages of grief. Dani showed him the Kubler-Ross model from one of Jazz's books and Danny had to admit, it bothered him.

He skipped denial since he knew exactly why they died. Nothing to argue against except the involvement of Dan Phantom.

Anger was quick; he hated Clockwork and ruined Vlad.

Bargaining was technically there as well: he did suggest to Clockwork to go back in time to save them.

Depression didn't exist. He was suicidal, but that was because he knew he was going to die. He spend the weeks before facing Vlad disassembling his life, almost as if he was trying to avoid having enough time to even think of about depression.

Acceptance.

It honestly felt as if his emotions – his very being – seemed to have… frozen over.

Is it supposed to be so easy?

Here he was, exploring Boston and Lynn for the last few days with Dani, going through the neighborhoods to see what piqued their fancy. They spend their days traveling and the nights bonding. They slept in a hotel room with two beds enjoying late night television.

Rinse and repeat.

How could he be able to do this?

Should he be doing it?

Dani suggested that it was because she was his obsession, which overrode anything extreme feelings he felt for his loved ones. That… unnerved Danny. To so easily just get past it, something that tortured most people significantly older than him.

Dani just shrugged it up to his strength of will. Considering Danny's situation and events that transpired in the last year.

He did face an army of skeleton ghost and Pariah Dark to near death and still survived.

He had to agree that it was a possibility.

Dani did suggest that he have a memorial set up somewhere where they stayed for the time being until it didn't bother him as much. He thought that would be detrimental, but she argued that almost everyone has a picture or memento of someone who passed on. A simple picture or two of everyone in the corner of the room isn't exactly a bad thing.

Danny finally sighed, accepting that while unnatural in how quickly he moved on from their deaths, it wasn't a scab he was planning to pick at. As he pondered it, Dani gave him a bunch of brochures to look over for new places to check out.

She suggested they go explore Salem to see what all the hoopla was about.

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **October 25, 2007**

"Did you locate Danny Fenton, Agent K?"

"Negative, Agent O. The boy has completely removed himself from the grid. We have several credit transactions leading somewhere up north but nothing definite for the last week or so. We considered tracking his monetary withdrawals, but he made a massive one around the same time when he stopped using his credit cards."

"So he is alive but in hiding. This could be detrimental to us."

"I fail to see how. Fenton Work patens still hold, so it is not like he denies us access to their tech. Just because he is their son, he couldn't be possibly responsible for their construction."

"True, but the involvement of the unknown ghost creature may make him a good future agent with his possible new found hatred of ghosts. He does have the necessary experience and knowledge."

"Agreed. Should we even wait till he is older? He is emancipated."

"Negative. The child is only fifteen. I say we put a marker in his file and search for him when he is eighteen – should be in prime condition as a candidate."

"Noted. Now, for the second issue at hand…"

Both agents looked at the glove on their lab table. It was a gauntlet made of a strange metallic alloy with four gem holes of various shapes on its side. It had clawed fingers and many interlacing parts within it.

And an aura that unnerved the usually emotionless agents.

"Have we identified what exactly our foreign agents found in the Temple of Chronos in Greece?"

"Based on the literature, it seems we have located the Reality Gauntlet. Unfortunately, we did not discover the gems used in it."

"Incredible. An artifact that can manipulate reality? Why was it disassembled and hidden?"

"Most likely that weak willed individuals were not willing to go the distance and feared its power. In any case, if completed, we can easily use it to remove the ghost threat from the world."

"Agreed. Do we have leads to the locations of the gems?"

"The agents are still deciphering the inscription left in the temple, but it seems promising. I do have a suggestion."

"What do yo have in mind?"

"I suggest we interrogate Frederick Isaak Showenhower for whatever information he may possibly have regarding the Reality Gauntlet. With the passing of Jack and Madeline Fenton, he is the front runner in regards to his knowledge regarding ghosts and related topics."

"Negative. The prisoner known as Freakshow will remain in captivity until further notice. We aren't desperate enough to question that lunatic for whatever snaps of trivia he may have."

"Understood. I shall put the gauntlet away for safe keeping."

* * *

 **Salem**

 **October 26, 2007**

Really didn't seem much to Danny and Dani.

They were aware of all the horror and events that transpired centuries ago. Both read _The Crucible_ – well, one read and one downloaded it – so they understood that particular part of history was more due to bigotry and circumstances than actual witchcraft.

On the other hand, there is a magician by the name of Zatara in the Justice League who fights with magic. So… it was up to debate.

But in all honestly, Danny couldn't help feeling that the trip was a waste of time.

Until of course, he noticed a tower standing in the middle of a park.

"Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"Just out curiously… is there an odd stone tower shaped like a chess piece in the middle of the field over there?"

Dani narrowed her eyes staring in the direction that her brother pointed, "What have you been drinking, cause I am not see anything there."

"So nothing at all?"

"Well…" said Dani hesitantly, "Maybe some kind of distortion but that could be from the light but…"

Danny ignored his sister. They had long separated from the tour group, so him going ghost wasn't noticed. Dani changed as well to follow Danny flying to the tower.

It was only when they both landed that she suddenly spoke, "Well what do you know? There really is a tower here. How come I didn't see it until I went ghost?"

Danny shrugged, "We are in Salem… so I'm going with magic."

Dani rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

Danny pointed to her, "Clone."

He pointed to himself, "Half-ghost."

Pointed at the tower, "Tower no one can see but us. Plus, we have both been to an actual Ghost Zone. Are we really going to start questioning magic?"

Dani fumed in anger, but logic won out. "So what, are we going to stand around here looking at this thing or are we going to knock?"

Danny did a fly by around the tower. He noted no windows or doors on the structure, not even on the roof. He landed before asking, "Maybe we have to knock somewhere specific on it?"

"Worth a shot it."

Danny quickly knocked on the side of tower. A classic castle door appeared, with the hoops to pull on and everything. Danny looked at his shocked sister, "Umm…. Lucky?"

Both half-ghosts opened the door which led them to a square room of stone. One that seemed bigger than the outside dimensions.

"Umm Danny, where did the door go?"

The ghost boy didn't have a chance to respond before some sort of specter appeared before them.

 _He has kind eyes_.

Honest first thought that Danny had when he studied what appeared before them. It looked like an aged man in a nice multi-piece suit with a cane. But that wasn't enough: he seemed like the embodiment of kindly caring grandfather, something Danny never experienced. But if he could, the man appeared to be the prime example of a grandfather anyone would want to have.

"Greetings. You have entered the Tower of Fate without a key, but the tower has recognized you. Please state the purpose and intent."

Danny looked at Dani for some sort of hint, but she held up her hands in confusion.

"We were touring Salem when we noticed the tower standing in the middle field. We came to explore why it was there and how come no one saw it. We knocked, a door appeared, we entered, and here we are."

The specter paused for a moment before continuing, "How rare – an honest answer. You will have to forgive the projection since it is only a recording, but it has only so many possible responses. In any case, since you were able to find the tower and enter it without a key, it seems the tower deems you worthy of entrance."

"The tower is alive?" Dani asked incredulously.

"In a way. In any case, I – Kent Nelson – am currently indisposed and unable to attend you at this time. Hopefully, I will return in the future. For now, you are free to explore the tower – you won't be hindered or attacked. I do advise you to refrain from touching everything around you and to follow the proper path."

"Attacked?"

The projection smiled at that, "Did you think I left the tower without any form of security? Just remember, if you need guidance, just say the phrase 'I ma tsol' and I will appear to aid you. If you don't know what something is, just say 'tahw si siht' and I will appear as well. Enjoy your stay."

As the projection disappeared, a door appeared behind him, slowly opening to another room.

Dani rubbed her eyes, "I know what I am seeing, I understand what I see but…."

"Still?"

"Give me some credit. I am only a few months old."

"Physically. Mentally, you should be about twelve. Hell, probably even older."

Both flew into the next room and couldn't help but awe.

They stood in a room that was too incredible to believe.

It looked like a giant library - if a library had floating suitcases, stairs that twisted and spiraled everywhere, and what looked like weapons and artifacts spread throughout the multicolored void in the background.

Looks like fun

"And I thought the Ghost Zone was freaky."

* * *

"Danny, how long have we been here?" asked Dani as she read the inscription for some strange staff locked away in a glass box.

"Don't know. The phone doesn't actually work here. It keeps telling me we've been here for less than an hour but it feels longer to me."

They have in fact been exploring the room for some time now.

It just never seemed to end. Flying worked, but they still felt some vestiges of vertigo affect them since there was no surface to use as a base of reference.

Still, Sam and Jazz would have loved this place. The place seemed to have a book on everything and nothing. One corner could have every book published in France from 1876, and another could have books written in tongues that seemed to be alive.

They tried not to touch those.

They also didn't touch any artifact around them. Danny has seen what mystical artifacts did for the like of Pariah Dark, so warning Dani seemed sensible.

"Why won't you let me touch all the awesome weapons here?"

"Because weapons kill and we have no idea how they will respond to us."

"Why, cause we are ghosts? Not like they don't exist in the world."

"I doubt something like us has ever existed."

Dani sighed in understanding, "Think we could live here? I think I saw a bedroom a while back."

Danny thought about it, "Seems like a safe place to hide. Doubt anyone can just stumble on this place like we did. Plus, the projection did say we were welcome…"

Danny saw the puppy-eyed look Dani was giving him.

He admitted defeat immediately, "Fine. Let's just check out that last room before we leave for our stuff."

Dani looked around in confusion, "Is this one of those things only you can see again?"

"I seriously starting to think only I was supposed to see the tower."

"Aren't we the same person?"

"Genetically. You haven't done the things I've done. With magic, it's probably more soul than DNA."

Dani thought about it, "Do I have a soul?"

"You are part ghost. By the very definition of the word…"

"Okay, okay, got it. Just… lead me to the door."

Which Danny did. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through a door he opened into a room similar to the one they saw in the beginning.

Except this one had a helmet levitating in the middle of it.

A helmet that was worn by Doctor Fate.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Dani, I think it is."

"But doesn't that mean that the Kent Nelson guy was Doctor Fate?"

"Most likely."

"Wouldn't that make him at minimum around 80 years old?"

"Actually," spoke the specter that appeared before them, "I am only 101."

Dani laughed, "Looks good for his age. What's his secret – healthy living and moisturizing?"

Even the specter chuckled at that. "The Helmet of Fate did help, but I was always a decent practitioner even without it."

"Practitioner?" inquired Danny.

"Forgive me, I thought you would be more informed. Practitioner refers to a user of the mystic arts. If one has enough power, the magic starts to provide them with longevity and health."

"Neat." said Dani.

"So," Danny said as he rolled his eyes, "Helmet of Fate?"

"The Helmet of Fate is a magical artifact that houses inside it the Lord of Order Nabu and works as a symbiont of sorts, allowing a host body to be used by Nabu to become Doctor Fate. It is Nabu's only anchor to the physical plane."

"And we are looking at it because?"

"Because it has chosen you."

Danny paused. "Come again now?"

"The helmet has chosen you as its next host."

Momentary grudging moment of silence from shock…

"Right… Look, I just got out of the super-hero gig, and I don't plan to jump back into it again anytime soon. Besides, why did you stop being Doctor Fate if someone like a Lord of Order choose you to be a host?"

"It was because I was selected to be a host that I retired. Nabu operates on a level above humanity; they are separated from our norms and beliefs. To them, using our body is just something they need to carry out their duty. To us, it's surrendering ourselves to be used by them for an unknown amount of time."

"Wait, are you saying…"

"Nabu used my body without end during the war. For four years, my soul was in the backseat of my own body while Nabu used me to defeat the Axis Powers."

Danny nodded in realization, "So that's why no one has seen that helmet for sixty years. You were fed up with what he did to you. Is that why you made a new helmet that only covered half your face? To keep doing your duty but as yourself?"

The specter nodded, "I tried to explain to him why it was wrong, but Nabu never understood my reasoning. Eventually, I became frustrated and waited till the war was over. As soon as it was, I used whatever willpower I had gathered to remove it as fast as I could. It has rested in this room since then."

Dani looked at the specter in sadness, "And then what?"

The specter couldn't help but smile, "And then I lived life with my beloved Inza. She was the one who managed to convince me that there was more to life than being a hero. We lived together in bliss for many decades until she passed away. It's why I am currently not here at the moment – too may memories."

"We are sorry for your loss." At least Danny meant it, unlike others who tried to tell him the same.

"Don't be. She lived a long happy life, and she passed away peacefully in her sleep. In any case, what will you do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you reject the helmet and all its duties? I doubt you can stay in the tower if you do."

Danny shook his head, "Look, I am honored and all, but living in this tower isn't the deal breaker…"

"BUT DANNY - THE WEAPONS!"

"Not now Dani. We have more enough money to find a place for ourselves. What I am conflicted about is giving up my body for this Nabu without getting anything out of it. Can't I just talk to him about it or something?"

"I am afraid you can't. The spirit resides within the helmet and can only communicate with the host when worn."

"Well, that is just stup… Wait, there is a spirit WITHIN the helmet itself? It's not like some kind of cell tower that picks up on his signals or something?"

The specter nodded, "Nabu is sealed within the helmet until worn."

Danny thought about it before looking to Dani, "Want to overshadow the helmet and look inside?"

"Would that even work?"

"I once overshadowed a computer game. Talking to a spirit inside a helmet shouldn't be that hard."

* * *

"Huh. I've heard of minimalism, but this is ridiculous."

Both Phantoms were currently standing underneath a light with darkness all around them going on without end.

Dani was first to ask, "Should we be standing here or should we go explore?"

"Don't know. I've never spoken to…."

" **Who dares disturb Nabu, Lord of Order?"**

The suddenness of the voice spooked both ghosts to stare at a levitating giant helmet in front of them.

A giant helmet that had energy and lightning pouring out of its eyes.

They were screwed.

"Yeah… I am Danny, and this is Dani. Your tower kind of let us in and showed us this room."

The helmet didn't speak, but it did tone down the light show. **"Strange. You are clearly within the helmet's mental space. Yet I don't sense a host body. Explain."**

"Well, the specter told us what happens when someone puts you on. So instead we overshadowed the helmet to talk to you."

" **Overshadowed? You speak of possession. No human has such power, not even with astral projection."**

Dani was about correct Nabu when Danny held her back, "Dani, let me do all the talking. You are a bit too much of a hot-head in these matters."

Dani calmed down before nodding to her brother.

Danny looked up again to the helmet, "We aren't exactly humans Nabu. We are both half-ghosts, which gives us access to certain powers not normally available to humans."

If the helmet could register shock, it didn't show. The voice did raise an octave to indicate interest.

" **How odd. Beings such as you that balance on the edge of life and death have never existed before. Truly remarkable."**

Dani raised her hand, "Are the undead not a thing?"

" **The undead are corpses that are given life with magic to carry out their tasks. You both have souls, meaning that you are something different altogether. Tell me, what magic was used to create you?"**

"My parents made a machine that opened a portal to the Ghost Zone. I had an accident in it that mixed ectoplasm into my being. My sister here…."

" **She is not your sister. Even I am not blind enough not to note that she is your copy."**

Some disgust appeared on Danny's face, "She is my clone, but it feels wrong to call her my daughter. Being an older brother makes more sense."

" **Human science has progressed far to make such advances. Not even simple magic could do the things you described. Where you the one to clone her?"**

"No. My archenemy – a being similar to me but older – tried to create an offspring. I wouldn't allow it," explained Danny in shock. He didn't want to be associated with Vlad on any level.

" **This being… Did he receive his powers in a similar incident?"**

"Yes, he did."

" **Then how is the world still standing? With his powers, he should have conquered it by now and brought upon chaos."**

Danny laughed, "He is an egomaniac narcissist who did nothing but use his powers to acquire a fortune. His human persona runs a giant corporation with the money he stole or forced from others. He only got interested in conquering the Ghost Zone when I came around, and I have stopped him at every turn. Now, he will never do it again."

" **How can you be so certain? Have you ended his life permanently?"**

Danny shook his head, "No. I destroyed all artificial portals to the Ghost Zone, and I made sure he wouldn't be able to create his own for a very long time."

The helmet glared at Danny, **"You are holding back."**

"I don't see how that is any of your…"

Danny never finished. All he felt was an immeasurable pressure invade his mind. It felt like hours passing as memories flashed before his eyes.

He saw Dan Phantom once more.

Not even a moment passed in real time. Not even enough time to scream in pain.

" **You went against your fate."**

Danny, tired from Nabu exertion in his mind, barely choked out a response, "What are you talking about?"

" **Your fate as the destroyer. You rejected it."**

Danny chuckled, "Wouldn't you reject becoming the thing you fought every day for a year?"

The helmet stared in silence. **"Do you realize the implication, the weight behind your words? Your future was set – you saw it, you lived it, you were attacked by it. And yet, you fought against it and made sure you would never become that being. No one can simply force their way through destiny like you had. Truly a strength of faith."**

"Well, I did. So what does that make me?" grumbled Danny as he stood up with Dani's assistance.

" **Someone worthy of continuing the duty of Doctor Fate."**

Danny quickly pointed at the floating helmet, "Sorry, no deal. I heard Kent's warning – no way I am giving up my body for you. Plus, I don't know any magic."

" **You do not need to learn magic – you are magic. The Homo magi that I typically use are able to manipulate magic through the mystic arts. But you… you embody the balance of the physical plane and mystical plane. The balance of life and death. You are the human embodiment of Balance. A worthy host."**

"And Dani? What about her?"

The helmet turned to the little girl, **"She is… less worthy, but worthy none the less. But no, she hasn't matured enough to be a host. One day maybe, but not now."**

"That's good to know. But still, my answer is no. I am not going to rent out my body for a Lord of Order just so that I can be stuck within my body for years. Dani needs me."

Dani couldn't help herself, "Awww. You care."

"Not now, Dani."

" **I can simply keep you locked in here till you reconsider."**

Danny stared at the helmet, "You're bluffing. You can invade my mind, but I doubt you can actually force us to remain here."

" **True. But I can mentally torture you until you do change your answer."**

"And then I will just spend all of my time as your host resisting you at every turn. And Dani would do everything in her power to get me back."

The silence stretched on for what seemed like minutes.

" **We are at an impasse."**

"Seems like it."

" **You have only seen the tip of the horrors and evil that live beyond the physical plane. The world needs Doctor Fate. You should understand that."**

"And as someone who has seen my memories, you should be able to figure out that I don't plan to sacrifice my humanity again for the betterment of the planet anytime soon."

Dani raised her hand, "Can't you guys make a time-share or something?"

Both stared at Dani in confusion.

" **Explain."**

"Well, you are probably aware of everything happening on the physical plane, right?"

" **The Lords of Order and Chaos do monitor the plane."**

"Then you know about the Justice League, right? They fight against mystical threats. Them and other like them."

The helmet scoffed, **"They only fight against the small infections. They are too weak to face against threats like Klarion the Witch Boy. They manage the symptoms, not the disease."**

Dani skipped right over that to her main point, "So why can't you promise to only be used when you are truly needed? Can't you spend the rest of the time training us and watching the world and only request to be worn when the world is in crisis?"

Danny stared back and forth between his sister and the floating helmet in panic.

" **Those terms are… acceptable."**

Danny looked up in shock, "Seriously?! Didn't Kent Nelson ever try to work out something similar?"

" **No, he did not. Nelson always tried to argue the point of going on to live his own life and fight against the forces of magic on his own terms. He always struggled to distance himself from the helmet as much as he could. He never tried to barter for a shared existence your sister has presented."**

"Oh. Must be a generational thing. But still, we need to hammer out the terms before we agree to anything."

" **What do you propose, child?"**

"First thing first– why a helmet? You realize how inconvenient that is to carry around? Wouldn't a ring make more sense: harder to steal or remove from the host and easy to put on and summon you?"

" **The people who first summoned me to this world decided on a helmet. I had no choice in the form – only in how my power was used."**

Danny nodded in understanding. "Is there any way to change that?"

The helmet pondered – which was hard to tell since it was a disembodied helmet.

" **There is an artifact that has the power to alter reality which has recently been unearthed. With it, you should be able to modify my anchor to the physical plane."**

Danny nodded, "Do you know where it is?"

Danny suddenly saw an image of a table with a glove upon it with three odd gems at its side. He then noted the two men dressed in white next to it. He was then pulled to a cage which contained Freakshow, with a close up of his left earring.

"I know those guys."

" **You faced these agents of white in the past. They have just gathered three gems that are used by the glove and your former enemy houses the last gem on his ear. Collect all the gems and bring them here. With the glove, we will be able to remake my helmet."**

Danny thought if through, "Only if your promise never to use the gauntlet, regardless of host."

" **Explain."**

"A gauntlet then bends reality to your whims? As a Lord of Order, even you can't resist abusing its power. No, promise me that you nor any other Lord of Order will ever use the Reality Gauntlet, and I promise to finish our bargain regarding becoming the new Doctor Fate. The cherry on top – I'll modify the gauntlet to make sure anyone not worthy will never be able to use it for their own desires. Do we have a deal?"

Dani watched as her brother had a staring match with the helmet.

" **The bargain is… acceptable."**

Danny sighed in relief, "Never thought I would be back in the hero game again so soon…. Alright, Nabu, tell me where the glove is."

* * *

 **Salem**

 **October 28, 2007**

"There are other options, Danny."

Danny was finishing the inspection of all his tools before Dani finally spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to…"

"Become the next Doctor Fate? Probably not. We don't really need to live in the Tower of Fate nor do we need to be heroes again. Don't really need to do much of anything anymore…"

"So why?"

Danny finished adjusting the Fenton Blaster, "What else am I to do?"

Dani looked in shock, "I don't know… Settle down, finish school, get a college degree, get married…"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Convince me: why should I do that? We are rich, I have no real need to finish my education, and I don't want to form any emotional attachments ever again."

Dani looked at her brother in shock. "Danny, you can't hold yourself responsible for what happened to them."

"Actually, I can: I did kill them."

"No, you didn't. Dan Phantom killed them."

"Dan was me from the future."

"Not the future you are currently making."

"Doesn't matter."

Dani became frustrated, "So what, you got a death wish then? Enter a situation in which you are likely to die and end it all, leaving me all alone?!"

Danny flinched as he adjusted the straps on his body, "No, that isn't my…"

"So what? You are going to attack a GIW facility because the helmet told you to go fetch the gauntlet? That makes it even worse."

Danny stared pleadingly at his sister, "Dani… I need something… something that makes sense. Nabu is a Lord of Order. He knows where there is chaos and how to stop it. I want to separate myself from Danny Phantom. From this backward thing known as humanity. You aren't jaded yet so you can still enjoy life. Me, I am broken. Nabu is giving me an offer to still help people without the use of my powers. All I have to do is pimp out my body."

"Is that what you really want?How you really see yourself?"

Danny sighed, "I really don't know. But I know that for now, I can't let the Guys in White have that gauntlet."

Dani nodded in understanding, putting the conversation off for another day. "You sure you don't need my help?"

"This is more a stealth and retrieve mission rather than a smash and grab."

"Still. You really think you can sneak into a highly secure facility made specifically to fight ghosts, break into a jail cell to steal from Freakshow, and then steal a reality warping glove from right underneath their noses?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Dani couldn't help but smile at the insanity of it all. "Okay. And just what exactly is your grand plan?"

Danny smiled as he took out some a gas canister from his belt, "To sow a little chaos before becoming the embodiment of order."

Danny looked at the cartridge, recalling what the green gas was. "Is that…"

"It's not the deadly variety that Vlad had, but the formula is similar enough. Mom and Dad did care for Vlad at one point in the past, and they did try to cure his Ecto-Acne. Too bad Vlad's case was unique."

Dani whistled, "You're a little dangerous aren't you?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"You sure no one will die."

"I may not be in expert in biology and chemistry, but I understood the notes. I modified it to quickly die off without a steady source of ectoplasm for energy. So unless they have a ghost possessing one of their agents, no one will die."

* * *

 **Amity Park**

 **October 31, 2007**

Freakshow was chained up in his cell, his staff somewhere else in the facility, and his beloved Lydia somewhere far away from him.

Frankly, it wasn't the solitary confinement that unnerved him but more of an issue that he simply had nothing to do.

The fact that the Guys in White were playing with forces beyond their comprehension just made him furious.

Even prisoners in Arkham had some activities to keep some semblance of normalcy.

He desperately needed something to happen before he started screaming.

Then the alarms sounded in the middle of the night.

"ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! VENTILATION SYSTEM MALFUNCTION! VENTILATION SYSTEM MALFUNCTION! RECOMMEND FINDING NEAREST GAS MASK!"

Freakshow started to panic as soon as a green, foggy gas began to pour out of the airways.

He started to feel weakness overtake him during his coughing fits.

He was so distracted from the pain and skin irritation that to took him minutes to notice that his triangular ruby was gone.

"What in the world…"

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! INVIS-O-BILL SPOTTED IN RESEARCH LAB FOUR! PRIORITY ONE ALERT! LETHAL FORCE ALLOWED!

"Danny Phantom? Here? But why… NO! These fools actually found the gauntlet?! But how did he know about it?"

Freakshow continued his coughing fit until he saw a red cloaked ghost phase through the walls.

He couldn't help but smile at his fortune. "Well, it's not pleasant, but at least something good came out of this."

* * *

 **Salem**

 **November 2, 2007**

"That easy huh?"

Danny had to nod to his sister as he observed the gauntlet he currently wore on his hand. "Thing wasn't even really secure. I don't know if it was arrogance on their part or subpar security, but I honestly thought it would have been much harder."

Dani carefully toyed with the gems Danny brought, "So what exactly does each one do?"

"Well, I checked it out in one of the books here – and yes, turns out Nabu does have books on ghosts – and its pretty simple actually."

Danny started off by putting a square red stone in its hole. "This is the Gem of Life. It can make anything come alive."

Next was a yellow diamond-shaped stone. "This is the Gem of Form. It can transform anything into anything else. Doesn't specify restrictions and it kind of reminds me of the Philosopher's Stone. You think this was the inspiration?"

Dani shrugged as Danny moved on to the round blue stone. "This is the Gem of Fantasy. It can make dreams into reality."

Finally, Danny took out the triangular ruby he swiped off Freakshow. "Finally, we have the power source that makes it work."

As soon as he placed the final piece, the gauntlet glowed an unnatural green hue. Danny didn't feel any different, but he could feel the power circulating through weapon on his hand.

"Is that it?"

"Almost. One final crucial step – to activate it completely. When the correct sequence is used, the gems powers combine, giving the wearer complete control over all reality."

As Danny was about to press out the order, Dani interrupted, "Hey, if they have such detailed accounts, how come this thing was hidden away?"

"Something to do with the notion that absolute power corrupt absolutely. This particular author argues that the gauntlet has prebuilt limitations that should never be broken. As he puts it in laymen terms, you can only mold reality so much before it snaps. From what he figured, he believes the last individual who had this thing tried to alter the universe too much. Turns out that was a big no-no."

Dani saw the signs on Danny's face, "You thought about using it to bring them back, didn't you?"

Grief momentarily appeared on Danny's face. "The thought did cross my mind."

"What you have done it even if the warning wasn't there?"

"I honestly don't want to even consider that."

"What held you back then?"

During the days Danny wasn't around, Dani read through Jazz's grief counseling books as well as those that related to depression. Whatever Danny was experiencing emotion wasn't completely natural. Right now she needed to make sure that Danny truly moved on with their deaths or if something has altered his mind unnaturally.

Danny paused for a moment before continuing, "What is dead should stay dead. They lived their lives and accepted their end. While it hurts me every day that they aren't here… me manipulating reality to make it so that they lived would make it seem so…"

"Wrong?"

Danny nodded as he stared at the gauntlet, "I cant help but think that if I do bring them back, the universe would have to rectify that by either killing them again or killing someone else to make up for the deficit. I can't have that on my conscious. So… the past remains in the past. We can only change the present and our future."

Dani smirked to control the sheer amount of pride she had for her 'father,' "That's a healthy attitude you have there. Think you finally reached acceptance for their deaths?"

Danny smiled in kind, "As long as I know that they are still somewhere out there watching out for me, I think I can live with that."

Danny punched in the sequence to activate the gauntlet: form, fantasy, form, life, fantasy, power source."

As soon as he finished, Danny felt the power rush into his being. It was like a wall has opened up, allowing a torrent of force to pour into Danny.

Dani rushed up to him, "You okay Danny?"

"Yeah, just… that's was such a rush."

"Focus, Danny. Stay on point."

"Yeah, yeah, first thing first. Let me modify the gauntlet to only work for half-ghosts for now."

A quick pulse spread over the gauntlet, traversing it from bottom to the top.

"That's it? Thought there would be more a spectacle."

"Not everything has to be climactic, Dani. Now, bring the helmet."

Dani quickly flew and retrieved the helmet from its room. It took Danny a moment to properly phrase his request to the gauntlet. As soon as he got it down right, he blasted a beam of energy directly into the helmet.

Took a moment before a specter began to form from the helmet, eventually taking on the visage of the Kent Nelson's Doctor Fate. The specter had the same yellow color shading that the Kent Nelson projection had, but it came out directly from the Helmet of Fate.

"So, what do you think Nabu?"

As the specter rotated his arms to stare at his new form, Dani couldn't help but think of a parrot staring into a mirror. " **This form is functional. What exactly powers this new ability of mine?"**

"Ambient mystic energy in the air. In the tower, it should be pretty easy, but the outside world may be an issue. You're probably going to need to get used to your new form before we modify the helmet to be able to change into a ring for convenience."

" **Agreed,"** nodded the ghostly visage of Doctor Fate, **"until we have both mastered our abilities, there is a risk in me using you as a host. For now, Doctor Fate can wait."**

The last statement caught Danny off-guard, "Look, I know I haven't really mastered all of my powers – _duplication is a bitch_ – but is it that big of an issue?"

The helmet stared at Danny, " **While training myself to function with a host fueled by ectoplasm will be a challenge, that is not what I am referring to."**

"Then what are you referring to?"

" **Do you really not know about the abilities in your core, including the one currently growing within you?"**

Danny looked at Dani for recognition regarding the topic, but she was as lost as he was. "I know that each ghost has a core in them, but with our nature, we assumed it didn't apply."

" **You may be human half the time, but you were still affected by the loss of your obsession – what made you think you were any different? No matter. At the rate the cold essence is growing within you, it won't be long before you freeze solid."**

Dani perked up at that, "Is that why he has been growing more and more dissociated from his emotions?"

" **Indeed. The mind is usually the first thing affected by such an essence. While it is likely that the loss of those you loved caused the sudden production of this new ability, the fact of the matter is your defenses are severely crippled. It would have normally taken at best half a year before you would have felt any effect. Yet it has only been a few months, yet it will overwhelm you in days."**

"Is there anything we can do to prevent that?"

The helmet nodded, " **Certain practices can help alleviate the situation until you gain greater control of your abilities. After you have mastered those, we will transition to your actual lessons in the mystic arts of Order."**

"Should I train with you as well?" inquired Dani, "I mean, we are clones and all."

" **The power is directly tied to his essence which in turn reflects his being. While it is extremely probable that you may inherit the same ability, more likely than not, your future experiences will shape whatever power you will grow into. Still… having a second host to use isn't without merit."**

"Is that a yes then?"

" **For now, child."**

Danny clapped his hands together, "Well then if no one has anything better to say, how about we try figuring out how to stop me from becoming a human popsicle?"

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **October 17, 2007**

In an undisclosed circular room, Vlad stood facing several monitors. None showed faces – just scrambled white images that resembled faces.

He didn't know where he was exactly – that was part of the invitation – since he was blindfolded.

He also didn't want to risk his secret by using his powers to see where he was.

For now, he decided to play it as a normal human being. And so far, he liked what he was hearing.

"You understand that my knowledge regarding cloning is not really more advanced than anyone else."

The lead voice – for now referred to as L-1 – spoke for the group. "That may be true. L-3 and L-6 had some success in the field. However, your methodology and use of ectoplasm is rather intriguing. I can only assume that the explosion that destroyed your home was the result of a failed experiment?"

"No, I am afraid that it was a mental gaff on my part. I forgot to filter an energy source in my home laboratory. My experiments regarding normal human cloning were successful, however."

Danny may have gotten all the research in his home, but not all the research he had stashed away elsewhere. It may not have been everything, but it was enough to work with.

"Fascinating. Are you saying that you were attempting to clone something non-human?"

"In a matter of speaking. Unfortunately, while non-standard DNA is beyond me, anything with human DNA can be cloned by my methods. I even managed to figure out an accelerated growth and education plan."

If the screens could show it, Vlad was confident that L-1 was smiling. "Then could you possibly do what we requested?"

Vlad looked at the two samples on his tablet. "The first one is easy enough; it's entirely human. Creating an exact duplicate and an older clone won't be difficult at all – the older one will need more time to mature, however. May require a lot of DNA to work with from the original. The other one, however, is another issue."

"Yes, we figured as such. It belongs to…"

"Superman," guessed Vlad.

Vlad noted the shock that he heard from some of them.

"Your group belief is the removal of any force that will prevent the evolution of humanity. What greater deterrent against disaster, crime, and tragedy are there then the Justice League, whose figurehead is Superman."

"Credit is given where credit is due, Mr. Masters. Clearly, we share the same beliefs."

"On some level. In any case, we may need to modify the sample a little bit to make it double. Half-human Kryptonian should still have all the necessary powers."

"I have a human specimen in mind for the mix if you desire." spoke L-3.

"Excellent. Do you have a facility to work with or should I use my own?"

L-1 spoke again, "We already have a facility in which we perform our genetic work, but thank you for volunteering. For now, all we need is your expertise."

Vlad smiled at the chance. _Soon Daniel… you will be mine once more…_ "When do we begin?"

L-1 smiled at that. "We will send you all the necessary files and methods of communications soon enough. For now, Vlad Masters, welcome to the Light."


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Boston**

 **December 22, 2007**

Zatanna disliked Boston.

'Hate' was too strong of a word – she simply didn't like the cold. I mean, who goes to Massachusetts on a Saturday three days before Christmas?

Granted, her Dad had to meet up with Sid at "Curio's" for a chimera scale. The cheapskate wanted a silver good luck fen preferably from the Mid-Ching Dynasty. She understood that the elements of magic always come at a price and Sid is the dimensions only supplier, but was it so hard to take cash or plastic?

In any case, since she was only 11 and too young to start associating with Sid, Zatara dropped her off at the cities' mall.

"'Just enjoying shopping gifts for your friends' says Dad," mumbled Zatanna. "Hard to make friends at a Catholic school in New York when you are technically a witch. Seriously, would it have been so hard to go to school here in Boston? I mean, this place is one of many magic capitals of the world…"

An odd feeling overcame Zatanna as she passed a store for school uniforms. Now, Zatanna wasn't as strong as her father, but as a fellow Homo Magi, she had the natural ability to sense magic. While not refined, it was useful enough to detect her fellow brethren and magic users.

The problem was that all Homo Magi were accounted for and she wasn't aware of any magic user currently housed in Boston.

Well, besides Kent Nelson, but he hasn't been in Massachusetts in years (according to her dad).

Her curiosity piqued, she decided to investigate.

What she eventually saw was not something she expected.

In the female section of the store stood a male teen who apparently set off her radar. He looked too young to be an adult, but he carried himself like one.

He had icy blue eyes and black hair that seemed to be combed back like people do for a meeting. He wore what looked like a blue tie, white shirt, pants, and what appeared to be a worn out trench coat. As she snuck up behind him, she noticed that he had a variety of rings on his hands. She finally got close enough to hear him talking to someone on his cell. She only heard half the conversation, but she couldn't help but be amused by it.

"Look, Daniele, I am sorry how you feel about this… No, you WILL go to school and be happy with the fact it's not a Catholic one…"

 _Bonus points already for tall, dark, and brooding,_ chuckled Zatanna.

She watched as the boy pulled the phone away from his ear and pinched his brow as this 'Daniele' vented. After a moment, he got back on the line, "I am sorry how you feel about this, but you need to learn how to socialize with others… No, you can't just read Jazz's textbooks… I don't care how smart you think you are, you are going to school after New Year… you will have more than enough time to practice with me… No, this is not an attempt to take the brunt of the responsibility… Look, we will talk about this afterward. All I need is your measurements to know what size uniform to get you… No, it's not perverted to ask your sister what size uniform to get her… Okay, got it. Just for that, I MIGHT get you a Christmas gift… Yes, I remember to get you one with blue lines instead of the red ones… Okay, I'll see you later today… Bye Daniele."

As the teen put his phone away, Zatanna attempted to sneak away before a hand held her at the shoulder. "You know it's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

Zatanna slowly turned around to look up at the teen who caught her.

She felt slightly disturbed by the smile he gave her.

"Now, clearly you weren't doing it out of any malicious intent, but we are at a somewhat of an impasse. Now, seeing as you are alone – are you not – how about you help me out with a little errand of mine?"

Zatanna was like a mouse in a trap, and the cat was giving her a way out. What was she to do?

"What exactly do you have in mind?" nervously asked Zatanna

She watched as the teen quickly took his hand off her shoulder before transitioning to a genuine smile, "Well, as you clearly heard, I need to buy a school uniform for my sister. Now, since I am a man, I am clearly outside my comfort zone. However, you look to be about my sister's size, and you are more informed about these issues. So… help me shop, and we call it even?"

Zatanna looked at an extended hand, "Promise?"

The teen smiled, "Esimorp."

This caught Zatanna by surprise – _He knows! –_ but she wasn't deterred. She shook his hand "Esimorp."

As they finished, Zatanna was first to ask, "What should I call you? My name is…"

She never got a chance to finish as a hand was quickly over her mouth. The teen went on, "Now I don't know how informed you are about the craft of magic, but last time I checked, it was bad form to give someone you don't trust your whole name or even your actual name. A name has power… giving a user of magic your full name from your own lips with its particular intricacies is dangerous, no? Nod if you understand? Good, now knowing this, consider how much you wish to say?"

Zatanna never heard of such regarding magic.

Although, now that she thought about it, her dad went by Zatara rather Giovanni and he took particular efforts to avoid saying his full name all at once unless it was necessary. Maybe there was merit to it…

"Okay. I guess you can call me Zatara. What do I call you?"

"For now, you can call me Joe Chill. Maybe if we meet in the future, I will tell you my real first name. For now, how about we start checking out the uniforms?"

* * *

"Look Zatara, I am sorry and all, but I am the only one who can get you the Chimera scale for your locator spell. Besides, you are getting it at a steal for that fen."

Zatara tried to fume, but Sid had a point. Despite the fact that Sid looked like an aged troll in an aged yellow Mr. Roger sweater, he was at least honest in his deals.

"You drive a hard bargain, Sid, but as agreed… Nommus nef morf tah!"

Zatara took off his top hat as he said the spell, pulling out a silver coin from it like a magician would pull out a rabbit during one of his performances as a stage magician.

As the transaction was finishing up, Zatara noted something odd in the far corner of the shelf behind Sid. It didn't look much – just a jar with something blue inside of it – but the area around the jar seemed to be freezing over.

'Hey, Sid, what's that over there?"

Sid noted where the magician was pointing before smiling, "Ahhh… Thought that would get your attention. It's something a new customer brought in not too long ago. Caught me by surprise when I realized what it was. It goes by many names, but I prefer the literal Latin translation – Ice of Death."

"YOU HAVE A JAR OF ACTUAL GHOST BREATH?"

Zatara couldn't hide his surprise. Ghosts that manage to stick to the human realm were rarely powerful enough to actual be seen, and those who have control over ice were even rarer. As such, the only way to get the stuff was to go one of the many dimensions of death known to magic users.

The problem was that the dead don't like being reminded of their death by someone living to break into their dimensions. Suffice to say, it took more effort than necessary to get the stuff – despite its many uses.

"Did he get you just the breath?"

Sid smiled, "Nope – he got me an actual chunk of ice as well. The kid didn't know what he had on him."

"Kid?"

"Yeah. Here I was, closing up for the day when this teen in a trench coat entered the store carrying the jar of both. Said he managed to locate a stable source of it and he was willing to barter for them."

Zatara was surprised. _A teen found a stable source… wait, a trench coat?_

"Was the child hair blond?"

Sid laughed, "Don't worry, I thought the same thing when I saw the trench coat. Thankfully, the kid was dark haired and went by the name Joe Chill."

"An evident pseudonym - a play on the fact he managed to get Ghost Breath and Ghost Ice?"

Sid shrugged, "Who am I to question name choice? The kid knew the rules, so that's a point in my book."

"What did he ask for?" inquired Zatara.

"That's the best part. All he asked for was for me to give him preferential treatment. You know, the usual – give him heads up when I get something truly unique and rare coming in and the like. He also asked that I keep my ear to the ground and give him a heads up when something happens on the magical side or comes to town."

Zatara nodded in understanding, "He lives somewhere in Boston then?"

"Definitely. Don't know how strong the kid is but if he is hiding and can get Ghost Breath, then he clearly knows some kind of shtick or ace up his sleeve."

Zatara nodded, "So how much for…."

"Don't even try – you got nothing worth trade," chuckled Sid. "But if you bring in your daughter…"

Zatara smiled, "Nice try Sid. She is still too young to get involved in this world."

Sid's smile faltered, "I doubt you can hold out for much longer with her, Giovanni. She is going to be powerful someday. Better to get her involved in this business now than later – the so-called heroes of the Justice League already have you on the short list as their future magic man now that Nelson went into hiding."

Zatara did his best to hide his shock, "You really do hear everything, don't you Sid?"

"Can't help if I am good at what I am paid for."

Zatara sighed, "Alright, alright… I'll start personally training her in the mystic arts," followed by a quick smile, "but she is still too young to meet you."

"Well… I tried."

* * *

 **Unknown**

 **December 22, 2007**

"Truly Master's? You are already finished? We only captured Roy Harper a few days ago."

"Well L-1, using the boy's whole arm as a source of DNA helped. The clone of this… Speedy… was easy enough to force grow to the proper age. The copying of memories and implanting commands took a bit longer."

"And the other clone?"

"Creating an older version of the boy you plan to dub as 'Jim Harper' will take a bit longer. Creating a whole set of artificial memories as well as falsifying his family history will take time. However, if everything goes to plan, the future 'Guardian' will have gathered enough notoriety to be hired by Cadmus as head of security in two years time."

"Is L-6 not providing any support?"

"L-6 is busy setting up a lab for his associated in Bwunda to do their 'gorilla experiments.' Besides, I already asked for assistance from the League of Shadows via L-2. By the way, is L-3 serious? Why does he want to use his own DNA to create the Superman clone?"

L-1 sighed from his screen, "The fool has a twisted sense of irony. In any case, how long will 'Project Kr' take?"

Vlad checked the figures, "I am sorry to say that with the small amount of Superman DNA that we currently have, there will be significant delays. If we are conservative and maintain a steady supply of new DNA to work with, we should have a viable clone in three years. I should note, however, then the accelerated growth will be slower."

"How slow?"

"About one year for each week of growth. To get him to Superman's possible age will take almost a year – the time has been accounted into the earlier statement."

L-1's figure leaned back in his monitor, "The numbers are already better than what I initially anticipated. In any case, you work will be separate from Mr. Desmond's unless something arises."

Vlad looked up from his work, "Is he still working on his Genomorphs? I could provide some samples to work with…"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary for now. In any case, with what you have contributed to our efforts so far, you are on the fast track to join the Light's inner circle."

Vlad smiled, "As long as my desires are met, I don't care whether or not they see the Light – all I want is what has been taken from me."

"Yes… what was taken from you? You have been rather quiet about that…"

"Don't worry, L-1. It's a personal issue that I can resolve on my own – it's not something you need to get involved in."

L-1 paused momentarily before continuing. "As long as your personal projects don't interfere with our efforts, it is a non-issue."

* * *

 **Tower of Fate**

 **July 4, 2008**

"So that's Zatara, huh?" inquired Danny of Doctor Fate. The three of them were watching the news as Zatara, Captain Atom, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado were inaugurated into the Justice League on live TV.

" **Indeed. It is also heartening to see Red Tornado again."** Time with the world outside of the helmet has been 'kind' to Nabu. While he has never left the tower, his teaching of Danny and Dani for the last few months did bring him 'down to Earth' somewhat.

He was still the drill instructor from Hell, but at least now he could relate to humanity on a somewhat basic metaphysical level.

He found the works of Nietzsche to be a good laugh – as odd as that was.

"Wasn't he a founding member of the Justice Society of America?"

Dani hasn't changed much in the last few months besides picking up the habit of wearing her dress uniform from school on a more daily basis. While she resisted at first, repetition and early morning classes eventually wore her down. Besides that, she grew very little: she still looked a bit young for her thirteen-year-old body despite her long black hair.

" **He was. I can only assume that they have only recently figured out how to turn him on. I can only infer that someone in the Justice League deciphered T.O. Morrow's notes."**

"Probably Batman –wait… The guy's name actually spelled out 'tomorrow'? I've heard of some corny things, so take it from me when I say that it sounds like a name a comic book writer makes up."

Out of everyone, Danny changed the most. Gone were the days of a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Gone were the days of a weak, scrawny looking teen. The regular near-death excursions to deal with magical problems as located by Nabu, plus his magic training and engineering for new Fenton Tech has slowly begun to transform the young kid into the makings of a man.

You wouldn't know, of course, since it was all underneath the tie, button shirt, pants, and trench coat.

Danny didn't know why, but whenever he ran into a magical being in the last few months, they usually thought he was someone else. That momentary distraction was often enough to get rid of them.

Usually.

" **Do not question the name, Daniel. The man was a genius even by today's standards.** "

"I do not doubt his genius, just the odd foreshadowing of his name. Speaking of foreshadowing, anything up on the map for me to deal with?"

The specter of Doctor Fate quickly summoned a globe of the world, magnifying the North American portion. While Danny rarely made a trip outside the US, it came up occasionally. Instant teleportation through an ankh-shaped portal helped.

" **I sense a disturbance in a small town of Heddwich in the state of Pennsylvania. It feels like someone tainted a spirit that lives on the land, turning it against its people."**

Danny went to his laptop to do a quick Google search, "It's a mining town. Seems like there has been a lot of miners dying in one particular mine. I am thinking Coblynau being turned savage – no?"

Nabu's helmet nodded, " **A very likely scenario. While a few human magic's of chaos do exist, I believe this is the work of Gypsies. A simple banishing and cleansing should do."**

"Guess that means I am going in," chirped Dani.

While both Phantoms have received similar training from Nabu and were in fact clones, their skills laid in entirely different areas.

Dani had more skill in chaos magic and incantations – something about memorizing a string of words came naturally to her. While Nabu understood that using her as a host would be difficult, the benefit of a chaos user outweigh the negatives. Dani's skills also leaned toward the mystical, as she has had some success in using magic's in their various applications.

Danny's skills were more practical.

Unlike Dani, Danny was much more gifted in manipulations of energies themselves rather than restructuring them for his own purposes. He figured learning to balance on the edge of life and death had something to do with it, but frankly, it was just more handy to let trinkets do the hard part for him; he could be a power source rather than a tool to get the job done. That's what his trinkets were for.

Danny also seemed to prefer the folklore and mythology of the mystical side rather than actual spells. As he figured, it was better knowing how to defeat what you were fighting rather than how to use a fire spell in ten different languages - one is good enough.

It also helped that Danny preferred to craft his own tools rather than rely entirely on outside forces that weren't always available. Be it making handcuffs made of sea stone or mixing magic and science to create an anti-demon gun, Danny trusted what he made more than what was available.

Nabu wasn't entirely against it. As he explained to Danny at one point, science and magic were a different interpretation of the same phenomenon. If science was manipulating the world through numbers, then magic was shaping the world through words: there was nothing against the mixing of two to create a greater whole.

All that Nabu cared about was for the host to lean toward the mystical rather scientific.

" **Yes. Dani will travel to Pennsylvania while Danny deals with a problem in the Lake Erie area of Ohio."**

Danny froze at the mention of his old home state. "What's wrong with Lake Erie? Did the sea monster ghost return somehow?"

" **Hard to say. It seems to be focused around some place called 'Camp Skull and Crossbones' – the layers between realities appear to have weakened there. While I do not feel the pressing emotion of panic from the area like one would expect, something feels wrong about the area…"**

"Wait – Camp Skull and Crossbones? There was a place like that near… Amity Park…"

" **Then it's very likely that a ghost is involved somehow."**

"BUT I GOT RID OF ALL THE ARTIFICIAL PORTALS! The chance of a natural one appearing in Amity Park is just… ASTRONOMICAL! Did Vlad make another Ghost Portal?"

" **Fear not, disciple. While I may not specialize in this… Ghost Zone as you call it… I would have noted a disturbance in the force."**

Danny looked at his master in shock, "Wait… did you just quote… Never mind. Alright then, should I take your ring with me?"

" **It is your choice: the ring only acts as a tool to communicate with me and summon the Helmet of Fate to either you or your sister. IF you do go to the Ghost Zone, I will not likely be able to reach you."**

Danny shrugged, "As long as no one figures out I am your new host, there won't be an issue. I haven't needed to use you yet, and I don't plan to unless absolutely necessary."

The specter nodded, " **True – the longer we can maintain this charade, the greater the likelihood that a more powerful nemesis will make himself known and make a foolish mistake. Truly, I am surprised that both of you managed to last as long as you did against the mystical forces with what little knowledge you have."**

"HEY!" shouted both Phantoms.

They swore they heard Nabu chuckle.

The good doctor quickly summoned up two ankh-shaped portals, **"If you both have everything you need, the one on the right will take you to Pennsylvania and the one on the left to Ohio. Onwards, my disciples. Make your enemies remember the fear behind the name of Doctor Fate."**

* * *

 _Damn you Nabu, why did you summon me so close to Amity Park?_

When Danny walked through the portal, he saw himself on top of the old Fenton Works building. Despite the fact it was in prime real-estate, no one has bought it in the last few months. No matter how cheap he made the price, no one was biting. Eventually, Danny just figured he would bury the home in some sort of legal bind to hide it in the system and effectively turn it into some kind of invisible safe zone.

 _The faster I get the job done, the less I will have to remember this place._

Danny quickly twisted two of his many rings, turning himself invisible and allowing him to fly away from the city.

When Danny told Nabu that he still had access to some of his ghost abilities in human form, they quickly found rings to allow him easier access to his abilities; rings that had no correlation to any of his skills were immediately made by Danny. He liked to think of them as pre-build programs that execute specific functions. He laughed at the way he equated enchanting a ring to building a computer program.

In any case, he had a ring or trinket for everything. Intangibility, invisibility, flight, overshadowing, and cryokinesis was on the one hand. Duplication, body manipulation, the 'superhuman' ring, and the 'ghost-energy' ring on the other hand. The last ring was reserved to call upon Nabu. He had some trinkets with useful abilities here and there, but they all functioned on his ectoplasmic energy.

Generally, magical artifacts used the mystical energies within the user as a power source. Unfortunately, Danny's fused with the ectoplasm attached to his DNA. So while he had a super-sized tank of uranium to work with compared to other magical users relying on AA batteries, he had to spend a lot of time modifying existing items or building his own to use them efficiently: didn't mean he can't use non-modified items – it just never ended well.

Kind of the reason he carried his guns and staff.

Yes, Danny Phantom had a collapse metal staff for fighting and as a magic foci.

Sue him for going with classics – there is a reason why wizards and druids were always drawn with them. Difficult to argue with a guy shooting magic at you while shoving a stick up your ass.

In any case, even with his speed, it took Danny about ten minutes to fly to the forest area where Nabu detected the disturbance.

He saw the overhead view of the decrepit campsite, not noting anything odd other than what appeared to be a school bus that looked out of place.

 _Guess they started the camp back again. Who would be stupid enough to come back to this place?_

Danny twisted another ring to phase through all the cabins, which he quickly noted where all empty, despite all the provisions still being present.

 _Well, this can't be good._

His lengthy 'investigation' quickly noted what appeared to be footprints and claw marks on the grounds, as well as blast marks from what seemed to be ghost-made weapons.

 _Only three ghosts I know are tech-savvy enough to have this stuff, but only one has the numbers to do this much damage… Walker._

Walker is the vigilante warden who runs the only prison Danny ever saw in the Ghost Zone. Since he rarely left the Ghost Zone but was still a thorn in Danny's side, he considered him more of an anti-villain due to his obsession with rules rather than a straight out villain.

He always reminded Danny to the like of Sergeant Hartman from _Full Metal Jacket_ and Harry Callahan from the _Dirty Harry_ films.

In any case, there appeared to be a dozen or so missing people from the camp, tracks that indicate at least three large beasts somewhere in the area, and signs that a fight took place.

 _So either someone escaped from Walker's prison, or he felt that someone here infringed on his many 'rules.' In any case, how did they get here without a portal?_

With no other options, Danny took out a pendulum that was weighted with a metal from the Ghost Zone.

" Dnif eht latrop ot eht Tsohg Enoz."

The chain quickly pulled him further into the forest, the metal eventually leading him to a cave behind a waterfall a mile away.

 _Makes sense: hard to get to and hard to find. Rare to find a natural portal in such a place. Maybe there is a ley line somewhere nearby, or something occurred here a while ago…_

Danny never finished his train of thought before he was jumped by something from the bushes. As he laid on the ground – dirtying his trench coat – and was about to be sliced by the creatures claws, the light finally shifted to show…

"Wulf?"

The ghost wolf noted who he was on top of, "Amiko?"

As the ghost got off Danny, the teen finally got a good look at an old friend. Wulf resembled a giant, muscular anthropomorphic wolf who wore a worn green sweatshirt with a hood that he usually keeps down, and worn green pants.

Based on how he looked now, he was apparently in a fight of sorts: his fur was burned and pulled at places, his claws were damaged, cuts were evident, etc.

 _Looks like Wulf broke out from prison again. Explains Walker._

"Amiko, kion vi faras ĉi tie?" ["Friend, what are you doing here?"]

Danny held up his hand as he got up, "Give me a second, Wulf. I haven't spoken Esperanto in a while."

It took Danny a second to get to the right mental headspace before he remembered all the lessons he got from Tucker to speak the language just for such an occasion.

When Danny finally dusted himself off, he finally asked, "What are you doing here, Wulf? I thought you got away from Walker."

" I did, friend. But after your fight with the Ghost King…"

Quick panic hit Danny, "You mean Pariah Dark? He should still be locked away in his sarcophagus."

The wolf nodded as he leaned against the cave walls, "He is, friend – you have nothing to fear. However, not too long afterward, I was recaptured by Walker."

Danny stood opposite of the ghost, observing the rip in the air nearby, "How? You always managed to get away from Walker - what changed?"

"Walker hired Skulker to track me down."

Danny whistled in the implications, "I guess that makes sense. Since I got rid of all the artificial portals, Skulker could no longer come and hunt me."

Wulf looked up, "So that was you? There were rumors you disappeared. It would explain the chaos…"

"What chaos?"

Wulf shivered, "It is pandemonium in the Ghost Zone. No one really knows how it started, but it happened. It felt… unnatural."

 _Unnatural chaos. That sounds familiar…_ "I think I have some idea who is responsible… tell me everything you know in chronological order."

Wulf started counting down with his fingers, "First thing that occurred was right after the two artificial portals were removed - Technus went into hiding. He is the only in the Ghost Zone smart enough to build a portal, and Skulker knew it. Last I heard, he was still being hunted. Others like Youngblood and Ember have joined him in the endeavor – the Human World is like a drug to them; without it, they have become… erratic."

Danny nodded, "Can't argue with that. The living world provides them with something the dead lack. Go on…"

"A revolution was started in a realm in the Ghost Zone between Prince Aragon and his dragon sister. Last I heard, the Ghost Writer got involved in assisting her – he supports equality for all."

"Never heard of him, but if he is fighting for peace, I guess he is good in my book." _Note to self: look up Ghost Writer and see if he can manipulate reality – may need to be removed in the future._

"There was also a major fight between two primordial ghosts."

Danny looked at Wulf in confusion, "Primordial ghosts – are those the ones that represent elements and concepts, unlike most ghosts?"

Wulf looked up from licking his wounds, "Yes. The fight was between Tempest, the ghost of weather, and Undergrowth, the ghost of nature. Their fight lasted for days, but eventually, both were captured and locked away by Clockwork and the Observant High Council. They got involved again when Nocturne, the ghost of dreams, tried to break out of the Ghost Zone. Fortunately, he was significantly weakened due to his prolonged lack of people to feed off."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And despite all of this you STILL didn't manage to break out?"

"I tried, but the constant influx of ghosts being captured during all of this didn't give me an opportunity to make a portal. The constant change in routine didn't help either."

"Forgive my implication, Wulf. But in any case, how did you manage this time?"

Wulf started fiddling with his paws, "Do you recall the Box Ghost?"

"The little blue-skinned dweeb? Yeah, what about him?"

Wulf took a second to gather his breath, "He got his hands on Pandora's Box. You can imagine what happened next."

 _Oh, sweet mother of…_ "How bad is it?"

"Like I said earlier, friend, the chaos is unnatural."

Danny finally fell to the ground after everything he heard."Can't believe my presence was such a significant deterrent."

Wulf approached Danny slowly, "It is possible. However, I believe it was because you closed their only consistent access to the Human World after giving them a taste of it. Those who never used them – like Walker – remained the most stable. Others – not so much…"

Danny stared back at his friend, "How are you so stable?"

Wulf gave Danny the epitome of a wolfish smile as he answered, "I have experience with being wild."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, alright… So what happened here?"

"After I made a portal and escaped to the woods, I was followed by three other monster prisoners. Walker and his goons followed soon and captured them. However, the humans nearby were captured and put into containment for seeing what occurred. I was avoided since I found a place to heal… as little as I could."

Danny stared at the portal as he considered what he had to do now. After seeing the condition that Wulf was in, Danny realized he had no choice.

 _I haven't gone ghost in such a long time… Hope I haven't forgotten…._

"Alright. Wulf, you are staying here and healing. Wait for me to return with the humans – you will close the portal afterward."

The ghost nodded as he curled up and fell asleep.

"Now then, back to the Ghost Zone we go."

And in that instant, a white ring formed around Danny.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later…_

Danny just turned back into his human form after he finished pushing the container with all the students and staff out of the rip that Wulf sealed up.

"I didn't even get a chance to nap. How did you do it so fast?" Grumbled a grouchy Wulf.

"The chaos is probably worse compared to when you broke out. When I came in, some sort of riot was taking place. Since Walker was too busy setting up defenses against everything that the Box Ghost was summoning, it didn't take me long to locate the humans he kidnapped and sneak them out."

Wulf gave Danny a conflicted look, "Are you really not going to try to resolve the chaos in the Ghost Zone?"

Danny provided an explanation as he began to get the teens out – he noted Dash and his gang among them. "I thought the recent chaos in the Ghost Zone was caused by someone my master has warned me against. However, I didn't sense any of his telltale signs. As such, until the disorder somehow spreads into the Human World, its none of my business."

Wulf stared in confusion at his friend, "You… have changed since I last saw you, friend. You smell the same, but you carry yourself so differently. What happened to you since we have last seen each other?"

As Danny finished taking a tally of all the people he got out of the ghost-jelly, he noted that Wulf was probably as safe as he was going to be on this side of the veil. _Would be nice to have someone to talk to besides Dani…_

Danny made his decision as he called up a portal to the Tower of Fate, "Come with me, Wulf. The tower has a comfy bed big enough for you. I'll tell you everything after I get you something to help you with your appearance. I think I have an amulet somewhere that alters the wearer's appearance…"

Wulf's ears perked up as he realized that his friend was taking him somewhere safe, away from danger and the chaos. "I… would… like that… Amiko."

* * *

 **Cadmus**

 **March 21, 2010**

"Congratulations, L-1. You are the proud owner of a Superman clone."

"It is successful then, Master's?"

Vlad nodded as he stared at the screen before him. In the last three years, Vlad's appearance hasn't really changed. The only thing noticeably different about him was the white beard.

Frankly, despite his worst fears, his hidden identity was yet to be discovered (despite the Light's constant attempts). However, despite his success working for the Light, he still could not track down Dani nor Danny.

"Yes. The clone's growth has officially started. By the end of the year, we will have our own personal Superman that follows the Light. All that is left is to make sure his education proceeds as planned. Are the G-Gnomes ready?"

"Desmond has already started the education we have prepared for the boy."

Vlad smiled at his success. "Wonderful. Is there anything else you need of me?"

Silence followed Vlad's question.

He slowly started thinking he had overstepped his lines.

Finally, L-1 spoke again, "Vlad Masters. For your contributions to the Light, we have come to the decision that you are worthy to join the inner circle. As such, we welcome you as L-8."

As soon as he finished, the images of white light changed to images of people and beings Vlad has worked alongside for the last three years.

He quickly recognized L-3 as Lex Luthor and L4 as Queen Bee since they were consistently on the news. It took him slightly longer to place Ra's al Ghul as L-2 since he was aware of the League of Assassins. The rest he couldn't place.

L-1, who appeared as a man with three scars on his face, started off. "I see you recognize some of our members. Allow me to educate you regarding the rest. L-7 is Klarion, our specialist in the mystic arts with a preference for chaos. L-6 is simply known as the Brain, a genius in the more… eccentric branches of science. L-5 is Ocean Master, our inside man in Atlantis. I am simply known as Vandal Savage – for now, that is all you need to know. And we welcome you to the Light."

Vlad smiled. "Well, don't I feel honored. You could have told me we were on the same team when we competed for that military contract, Lex."

Luthor smiled, "Don't take it the wrong way. To be quite frank, you put up quite of a fight when you managed to somehow outbid me for the general. How did you do that?"

Vlad waved his finger, "Ah, ah, ah – to each his own secrets, Luthor. Don't make me start questioning what you did to said general to make him suddenly retire."

Lex laughed at that, "Touché."

"That's enough friendly banter," interrupted Savage. "Before we depart, there I something I have to ask of you Klarion. Was your recent operation successful?"

Klarion's smug expression faltered, "There were… interferences… but the overall operation was successful."

Vlad leaned back, "Explain."

"It's the usual perpetrator that has been a spoilsport in our fun for the last two years. He somehow found the excavation site and tried to remove our forces. Still no witnesses to who exactly is responsible. However, Wotan – my associate – managed to spot the use of a portal of sorts and specified that it was a three-man team. He still managed to get away with the Amulet of Atem, so the plan is still proceeding on schedule."

Vlad looked back to Klarion, "Forgive my impudence, but what plans do you have for the Amulet? Last time I read, the amulet has very particular… applications…. Regarding the Sun."

Klarion laughed as he petted what looked like a cat, "Don't you worry your pretty little brain, human. It's nothing that concerns you."

Queen Bee spoke up, "In regards to future operations, what of our plans for Santa Prisca?"

Lex Luthor was first to answer, "We considered adding Bane to our forces but unfortunately he is a businessman, not a futurist. I have reached out to Kobra in an attempt to convince them to take over his Venom production. They have an operation set up for June."

"If I may ask," jumped in Vlad, "is this the same Venom that you have been experimenting in with for your Kobra-Venom cocktail in Bwunda Mr. Brain?"

"Yes, but we had limited success. Our best subject – one we dubbed Grod – was only due to an unintentional side-effect. We may need the facility for production, but unless we stabilize the formula for human use…"

"I can be of assistance. I have done some research in the field of stabilizing agents for a… side project of sorts. My research may have some correlation with yours and resolve your Kobra-Venom issues."

The Brain paused. "I will look at your research, but I doubt that it will work in the long run. A stabilizing agent for such a powerful compound can have… powerful and permanent ramification on the applicant – if our gorilla experiments are any implication."

Vlad gave his best evil smile to the machine without a face, "Take a look at my work before you call me a simpleton. Just because I didn't spend the last two years living in a jungle and turning my female associate into Ultra-Humanite doesn't mean I am not on your level."

"How did you…"

"I have my methods, Brain."

Brain considered this new information regarding their new inner member. "Very well, Mr. Masters. Monsieur Mallah and I will look into your research."

"That is all I ask for."

"If all is in order," continued Savage, "are our operatives in place?"

Ra's al Ghul checked something outside the monitor. "We have Mister Freeze for Gotham, Icicle Jr. for Star City, Killer Frost for Pearl Harbor, and Captain Cold for Central City."

"No one for the North-East section of the U.S?"

"Do you have someone in mind, Mr. Master's?"

Vlad shrugged, "How hard can it be to find a disposable mercenary with cryokinesis for this operation? The agent doesn't need to survive – just provide an extra distraction."

"Again I ask: do you have someone in mind?"

'There is a low-risk criminal named Charles Murray, aka. Iceberg. He has been under the watchful eye of one Amanda Waller for her Task Force X, but I believe we can divert his interests to say… Boston?... as a suitable distraction."

Vlad Savage and the rest of the Light gave each other inquiring glances before Savage spoke for the group, "If you can make it work, we have no complaints: more agents within Belle Reve is better than nothing if there are complications for the preferred agents. In any case, we need him to be present on the 4th of July."

Vlad nodded, "That can be arranged."


	3. Independence Day

**Gotham City**

 **July 4, 2010**

It was a beautiful Independence Day in the state of New Jersey. Despite how bad the city looked at night, the day seemed to give it new life.

The presence of its dark knight notwithstanding.

People were running in the park, enjoying a well-deserved barbecue, and soaking in the Sun's rays.

Until everyone started to freeze solid – those that couldn't get away in time.

A family looked up to see a white-skinned man in a black and blue suit of power armor hold up what looked up a heavily modified weapon.

"Enjoying family time?" spoke Mr. Freeze as he froze them solid, "My family has other plans."

As he was about to continue freezing the other pedestrians, a Batarang threw him off his pace.

"Batman, I was wondering when…"

Freeze never finished his statement as a child, cackling all the way, dropkicked him from above, after which he threw two projectiles at his dome, cracking it significantly.

"Oh. Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

Robin just kept smiling. Despite being thirteen years old, he wore his smirk like a pro. That and the red vest, black leggings, boots, t-shirt and gloves made of highly resistant armor-like material probably helped as well.

The domino mask and stylized 'R' also probably gave him away.

"Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here."

Freeze prepped his weapon, "Kids, always in such a rush."

"Not talking to you," sing-songed Robin as he looked up.

Freeze turned around in panic as he saw a shadow form above him in the shape of a bat.

The last thing he saw was a fist going through his protective dome to punch him in the face.

* * *

 **Star City**

Icicle Jr. couldn't help but cackle as he continued to freeze all the cars on the Capstone Bridge. He kept up the mayhem and pandemonium until three arrows hit the ice block next to him.

Then the four arrow hit his giant iced arm - and appropriately blew up in his face with the other three.

He looked up to see Green Arrow and Speedy - bows drawn - in their respective colored Robin Hood-esk costumes.

"Finally!" he called up to them, "I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here!"

He started throwing giant shards of ice at the two archers while they continued the arrow barrage.

This annoyed Speedy.

"Junior is doing this for attention? I'm telling you now - this little distraction better not interfere."

As the fight progressed and the archers began to rush down the cables of the bridge at the ever arrogant ice user, the red archer finally got a lucky shot directly to the punk's face through his ice shields, knocking him out cold.

His mentor couldn't help but chuckle, "Kid had a glass jaw."

"Hilarious," replied Speedy, " Can we go? Today is the day."

* * *

 **Pearl Harbor**

The shoreline and most of a battlecruiser had been frozen over with ice, snow falling lazily around the scene of the carnage.

On top of the ship, Killer Frost was shooting ice beams at the aquatic heroes. While Aquaman was frozen solid up to his neck by a stray blast, his dark-skinned protégé Aqualad kept moving forward.

The man in the orange scale tunic and dark green leggings quickly broke out, catching up with his student, remarking, "Don't tell me you're not excited?"

"Right now, my king, I am more focused on the matter at hand."

As the barely clad woman kept blasting, the eel-shaped tattoos that ran across Aqualad's back and arms glowed, allowing him to draw up the nearby water into two maces with which he was going to smash upon the villain's head.

She made the decision to freeze them solid, a mistake she dearly regretted.

All that she would remember when she awoke later is getting uppercut by two substantial chunks of frozen ice.

Aquaman stared at his apprentice, arms crossed, as he put away his weapons and deactivated his tattoos. "Well?"

The young lad couldn't help but smile, "Yes - I am excited. Today is the day."

* * *

 **Central City**

Captain Cold kept shooting his ice gun at the yellow and red spandex speedster, as they were circling at high speeds.

"Stealing ice?" asked the Flash, "Seriously? Isn't that a little cliché even for Captain Cold?"

"Come on, we don't have time for this," Called out Kid Flash as he put on his goggles.

The red-headed teen grabbed the blue parka wearing villain's gun, shoulder frozen all the while and the Flash delivered the knockout punch to the face.

"Calm down Kid."

"Oh please! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, Cold even! No, no way! Today is the day!."

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

In a grand structure not too far from the White House itself in front of the ceremonially constructed pit of flames stood a mighty edifice. While multiple news crews stood in front of it, much further back on the grassy hill stood Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aqualad, and Aquaman.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice, " spoke Green Arrow to the line of heroes and sidekicks staring at the sight before them.

A moment later two streaks halt just behind them.

"Oh man, I knew we would be the last ones here!"

Green Arrow then looked around, "Has anyone seen Dinah?"

* * *

 **Boston**

"Can you please explain to me how exactly this guy slipped past our radars?"

Black Canary was hiding behind a car while Red Tornado was engaged in a fight with Iceberg.

The white mohawked African American was shooting an ice beam directly at the robot leaguer, while Red Tornado used his powers of aerokinesis to blast it away.

Unfortunately, the mixing of both spread the ice across the busy shopping district, freezing everything around them.

"The premise of your question is flawed, Black Canary. Iceberg has been under Batman's watch for some time – he was just considered a low-priority villain."

Shock registered on the aggressor's face as he overheard the robot's comments. "Okay, screw the job! I'll show you a low-priority villain!"

Iceberg increased his blast's power, overpowering Red Tornado's hurricane blasts, pushing back near Black Canary.

"You had to piss him off, didn't you?"

"I did not anticipate such detrimental results from speaking the truth."

Black Canary looked over the hood of the car as she tried to see her surroundings. She didn't get too much of a look before Iceberg blaster her car. "Of all the day's to be held up… Do you have any ideas?"

The robot lifted his head to scan the surroundings, "Negative. Too many obstructions around to use your Canary Cry or my abilities to their full potential…"

"OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE ME KIDDING? OF ALL DAYS TO ATTACK THE DISTRICT, YOU HAD TO DO IT ON THE BIGGEST SALE OF THE SEASON?"

The heroes stared in shock at the teenage girl standing at the corner of the street carrying a plethora of bags. There she stood, dressed in longish white dance shorts, loose-fitting blue shirt, a cap, wrist covers, and sneakers. She looked about fifteen years old, five foot four, with slender and toned build usually associated with gymnast or dancers.

The primadonna scream and bags just didn't look like they belonged.

That and the rings on her hands.

Panic overtook Dinah as she shouted, "Get away from here! He'll…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence in time as Iceberg turned around blasted the girl directly, freezing her in a solid block of stone.

Shock overtook the two leaguers and joy was evident on the mercenary's face.

That is until the girl literally walked out of the block of ice still carrying her bags – which she promptly dropped on the sidewalk.

The three adults watched in shock as the teen rushed toward Iceberg. "Did you actually try freezing me? Bad move dude. Besides, you didn't even put any effort into properly organizing the layers – trust me, I've been frozen before."

Shock still gripped Iceberg, preventing him from raising his hands up in time as the girl roundhouse kicked him in the face. This was followed by an ax kick to the stomach which was followed by a swift dropkick to the back of his skull.

Iceberg did then try to block or attack her, but everything phased through her

He passed out before he hit the sidewalk - face first.

"There. Next time you'll think better before coming to my city," the girl said, as she dusted off her hands. As she walked back and retrieved her bags, she finally noticed Red Tornado and Black Canary approach her.

"Oh, hey there. Were you fighting him?"

"Inquiry, who are you?"

"Yeah," Dinah cut in, "the same question. We may not have any heroes stationed this far north, but we still know if a vigilante is up here or not. We've not heard of you."

The girl couldn't help it smile at that, "Good. That was kind of the point. And seeing as how there's no one around who saw me use my abilities and all the cameras are disabled, it's your word against mine. Now if you don't mind, I have to prepare dinner tonight so… See Yah!"

Before Black Canary could stop her, the girl and her bags disappeared. As Dinah looked around, trying to spot some disturbance in the area to spot her, she finally gave in. "Who was that girl?"

Red Tornado scanned the area. "Unknown. There is an odd energy signature in the area, one that I am not familiar with. She was, however, incorrect in her assumption."

"Oh? Where did she screw up?"

The robot pointed at his eyes, "My optical sensors are cameras which constantly record everything that I see."

Dinah couldn't help but laugh, "Guess Bats is getting a new project to work on."

* * *

 **Hall of Justice**

As the news crews started asking questions and taking pictures of the heroes and sidekicks as they entered the Hall of Justice.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" whispered Kid Flash to Robin.

"DON'T call us sidekicks," growled Speedy. "Not after today."

Kid Flash looked taken aback at Speedy, "Sorry, first time at the hall. I am a little overwhelmed."

Robin looked back annoyed, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just ever be whelmed?"

The last statement was said as the team passed under the seven statues of the founders of the Justice League.

"Oh," looked up Robin, "Maybes that's why."

Irony at its most poignant

As they approached the "Authorized Personnel" door within the fortress, Martian Manhunter met them.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash – Welcome." The green skinned Martian let them further inside, "You now have full access to the gym, stocked galley, and of course, our library."

The Flash spread his hands, "Make yourselves at home."

As three teens quickly sat down, Speedy glared at the small coalition of heroes in the corner.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long."

As the Leaguers were being scanned to enter another section, the red archer finally snapped, "THAT'S IT? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," calmly stated the King of Atlantis, "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" waved Speedy to the photographers looking into the library through the windows. Transparency at it's best – hide the truth in plain sight. "Who cares which side of the glass we are on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," calmly spoke Green Arrow.

"What I need is RESPECT!" Roy spun around to the other "sidekicks."

"They are treating us like kids. Worse - like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

Speedy watched as Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash stared at each other in confusion before looking back at Roy. Shock evident on his face, "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game – why? Today was supposed to be THE DAY! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well… sure…" started Kid Flash, "but I thought step one was the tour of the HQ…"

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ." The surprise was evident on everyone's face, even the Leaguers. "Bet they never told you that it is just a false front for tourists and pit stop for catching Zeta Beam teleported tubes to the real thing: an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow turned around to a very pissed off Batman, "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception…?"

The Bat-glare indicated to the contrary. "Or not."

"You are not helping your cause here son – stand down," spoke Aquaman. "Or…"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I am not your son!" Speedy looked at his 'mentor,' "I am not even his. I thought I was his partner but… not anymore."

Roy took off his yellow feathered cap and threw it to the floor. He started to walk out of the hall. But he gave the young heroes one last look, "Guess they were right about you three, you're not ready."

As Roy was leaving, he rushed past an entering Black Canary and Red Tornado. "What did we miss?" asked Canary as she turned around from looking at a seething Speedy.

"A very public hissy fit," spoke Green Arrow with a depressed tone. "What held you two up?"

"We ran into Iceberg in Boston. Had to drop him off at the proper facilities."

The Flash stared in surprise, "Wait… that makes five ice villains on the same day. No way it's just coincidence anymore."

"That's not all," spoke Red Tornado as he hooked up a cable from the monitor to his head, "We saw something… interesting… while we were in Boston."

The Leaguers and young teens watched in fascination at the fight that transpired on the big screens. They were especially surprised when they saw a teen girl beat up the villain.

Batman quickly took charge, "Robin, do a…"

"On it, boss. Doing a full-scale data search now." Robin connected the computer located on his arm to Hall's systems as he ran the facial recognition software. In a few seconds, he got a hit, "Got it. Danielle 'Dani' Fenton – born March 26, 1995, living in… Huh, that's weird…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing on paper. It's just… she has all the necessary paperwork to exist but… all her history seems digital until about three years ago when she was registered for a middle school in Boston. She doesn't even have an address for where she lives – just a P.O Box."

Batman registered the implications for later, "So what history DOES she have ever since she appeared?"

"Nothing really. Had top grades when she entered high school, VERY involved with the local art and dance scene – has a few awards for both. But all and all, a very laid back, law-abiding citizen. Ande despite her shopping habit, not debt whatsoever. Not much of an online presence, though…"

"Parents?"

"Dead. Died in some place called Amity Park, Ohio." Robin quickly pulled up a picture of a family – a very odd one. It consisted of a colossal man in an orange spandex suit, a slightly shorter woman in a blue spandex suit, a young adult girl with a blue headband in her orange hair, and a very scrawny black haired kid shorter than the rest. "Huh – weird. This is the latest picture

I could find of the family. I understand she was in a private school…"

"Details, Robin."

"Right, sorry. Okay… Jack and Madeline Fenton were… Oh, swell… They were the world leading experts on ghosts and ectoplasmic technology."

"Hey, I remember them!" interrupted the Flash. "Those two were geniuses! Despite their field, their tech was definitely ahead of the competition by a decade or two. And when I say competition – I mean the Big Three. Heard Lex tried to buy them out once or twice."

"Yeah, just found the patents. They and four others died in 2007 due to an explosion at some shoddy fast food joint. Here, there's a video…"

Robin pulled up a video. Everyone watched in shock as two ghosts fought until the younger one screamed and destroyed all the surrounding cameras.

"Woah…" said Kid Flash in awe. "Who was that?"

"No data on the adult ghost with the flame hair but the teen was known as Danny Phantom – the ghost hero of Amity Park. He disappeared after the incident about three years ago." Robin looked up at Batman, "How has this guy never been on your radar? With his powers, he could give us a run for our money."

"A few reasons. One being we were busy setting up the Hall and the League as a whole back then. Secondly, ghosts were beneath the Leagues radar – they were all focused to the limits of Amity Park, and they never became a big enough issue to gain our attention. Third, the ghost kid was active for less than a year before he disappeared – even if I wanted to invite him, we didn't know how to locate him."

Robin nodded, "Okay…So there's no footage of what happened afterward, but there are reports of the accident from the only survivor."

Aqualad looked up in shock, "Someone survived the explosion?"

They had all just seen pictures from the blast site - even a Leaguer would have trouble coming out without injury.

"Yep. Only survivor and brother of Dani Fenton – Daniel 'Danny' Fenton. Odd name choice…"

"What's his story?" asked Black Canary.

"Complete opposite. An average student, perpetual slacker, lots of pictures and files before the incident yet he disappeared off the record… right around when his sister started to develop a presence. Got himself emancipated, inherited the family fortune, took his sister out of her private school – which is how she survived – and moved to somewhere in the Boston if the P.O Box is anything to go by."

"Odd behavior but not without reason. Rest of his family and friends die, so he finds his only other family and takes her into hiding."

"Maybe. He still comes out from time to time to renew patents and register some of his own, but he definitely doing something to keep busy. But other than that… no job, no school, no college application… he just turned 17 on April 14th, but he isn't acting like an average person…."

"Any recent images?" asked Green Arrow.

"Hold on… got something here from an art completion where Dani was photographers with her family…Holy…"

The photo was of a stunning teen girl standing next to a painting while holding up her trophy. Dinah nodded, "That's her alright."

Kid Flash couldn't help but swoon, "She is so hot…"

"Ahh, news flash Wally. Look at her 'bodyguard.' You REALLY want to mess with that?"

Kid Flash took a moment to look to Dani's left before registering what he saw, "My god, what the hell did he eat in the last three years?"

They all just saw the image of a scrawny, pale-faced kid at. Now…

They all saw that Madeline was taller than average and her husband Jack was a good few inches from seven feet.

Their son, apparently, had a very late growth spurt.

While Dani was a good five and a half feet tall like her sister and mother with a few more inches in the future, her brother was a good foot taller than her.

At what seemed like six foot five stood a 'teen' wearing a trench coat, pants, white button shirt, and blue tie. He was smiling, with his hand on his sister's shoulder in happiness for her accomplishment.

"Reminds me of Clark," spoke up Green Arrow.

"Indeed," Red Tornado spoke in a monotone voice. "Like Superman in his work persona, the child wears baggy clothes and slouches to hide his real physique."

"Don't think you can really call him a child at this point, Red," interjected Dinah. "I've seen adults with less defined bodies. He looks like he could snap Robin in half."

Robin snickered at that comment, "Doubt it, but I can see how he managed to build some of the stuff he patented."

Flash looked over the Boy Wonder's shoulder, "Like what?"

"How about the new engine that the Batmobile uses? Or the navigation and tracking hardware system utilized in the new military satellites? I mean, he covers quite a bit of stuff here… If I didn't know any better, I would say this kid was a genius. I mean, how else would you explain the amount of stuff he has published in just three years? This is the kind of resume you see from guys who hack into governments, not from someone who lives in hiding and has a P.O Box listed as a 'place of residence'?"

"That's not the only thing he is hiding… Magnify this section here…"

Robin did as he was told, before noting what his mentor saw. "Is that…"

"That's a bulge of a gun, but a shape I am not familiar with. Clearly, this case needs more investigating before I can make any assumptions…"

Batman didn't get a chance to finish as an alarm rang and a transmission was received on the monitor. Superman quickly appeared on the big screen, "Superman to Justice League – there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. There's a fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," spoke Batman, filing the Fenton case for later research. "This may present the perfect opportunity too…"

"Zatara to Justice League." A smaller screen appeared on the larger one with the face of the top-hat wearing magician, "The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Atem to block out the Sun. Requesting full league response."

"Superman…" asked Batman.

"It's a small fire. Authorities have it under control."

"Cadmus can wait." Batman turned off the transmission before calling everyone, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Batman turned to the approaching Kid Flash and Aqualad and rising Robin, "Stay put."

"What?" spoke Robin in surprise. "Why?"

"This is a league mission," spoke Aquaman.

"You are not trained," spoke Flash.

"What? Since when?" asked Kid Flash.

"I mean you are not trained to work as part of this team," spoke Flash.

"There will be other missions – when you are ready," spoke Aquaman

"For now – stay put," commanded Batman.

Green Arrow looked at Martin Manhunter, "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed."

The three teens looked dejected as the leaguers left the library to a special section reserved only for them. Only Red Tornado looked back with genuine concern – if he could only show it.

* * *

 **Tower of Fate**

"So, Wotan finally made his move?"

Danny observed as the specter of Doctor Fate hovered over a live-action scene occurring at the Pyramids of Giza, where Wotan was carrying out a ritual.

" **Yes. Your team's earlier interference made him accelerate 'his' plans."**

"Too bad we never figured out who was funding the operation or who Wotan answered to."

" **It is likely that he was financed by the organization that has been causing the incidents we have been dealing with for the last two years. Fear not apprentice, we shall soon vanquish those who have been bringing chaos to Earth."**

Danny chuckled, "Not questioning our goals – just how well the opposition has been able to keep their plans hidden."

" **True. But fear not – fate is on our side. The supporters of chaos, regardless of how well organized they are, WILL make a mistake."**

The specter waved, causing the image to disappear and a portal to form, " **For now, you must go there and take the amulet away from Wotan before he completes the ritual."**

"And if the Justice League gets involved?"

" **I would prefer that your existence remains a secret for a little longer. You can still use them as a distraction to steal the Amulet of Atem from Wotan."**

Danny nodded, "I've got reports coming in that there is an explosion at Cadmus. Some of the files we've stolen at the past sites indicate some connection between the benefactors and perpetrators…"

" **Send in Wulf. His natural abilities should make it easy for him to find those responsible or gather Intel."**

Danny raised a brow, "You sure? We never send him out alone before."

" **While it is true that Wulf has problems passing as a human and still has difficulty speaking English, his teleportation, ghost powers, and natural prowess make him perfect at infiltration. Plus, his lessons in using technology means he should be able to download whatever files we may need."**

"I guess that makes sense. If I could find Dani, I would send her as well, but Wulf does need the experience. I just hope his ring holds up – I don't really have the materials to make another."

" **Give him one for communication just in case. If anything DOES happen there, he could always call Dani for back-up."**

Danny smiles, "We have been spending too much together – we are starting to sound too much alike."

" **All the better when I finally use you as a host in battle."**

"I know, I know. Just remember, you will have to let me go afterward, or Dani will kick your ass until you do."

Nabu couldn't help but give a quiet chuckle, **"Don't remind me. Your sister's natural aptitude in chaos magic, as well as her new ghost abilities, will make her a tough opponent to face in the future."**

"Fair enough," smiled Danny, "WULF! We need your help, buddy."

A room across the library opened up, from which a human ran on all fours (Wulf still had some bad habits to break).

Wulf human visage was not too different from what you would expect. While he was shorter than his ghost form, the ring on his hand did provide him a passable form. He was still tall, with a mane-like black hair and piercing dark green eyes. He wore military boots and combat pants, as well as a baggy green hoody to hide his body. Despite Danny's best efforts over the years, he still couldn't fix two issues with the illusion the ring projected. One was the pointed ears and enlarged canines on Wulf's human form. The other was when Wulf used his claws in human form.

The mind is an interesting thing: when presented with conflicting information, it does it's best to inform the person. It's kind of how the whole 'no reflection in mirror thing' with vampires started: one bad illusion spell caused the mind to see two conflicting things – so it just chose to show nothing. In Wulf's case, however, it was better: whenever he did bring out his claws, all that happened was that his human nails become much longer and sharper. But push it too far, and the illusion will break.

"Vi vokis, amiko?" [You called, friend?]

Danny nodded. "I need you to infiltrate Cadmus and steal whatever useful information you can."

"Parametroj?" ["Parameters?"]

"No killing or maiming anyone – the researchers there probably don't even know what they are working on. Stick with invisibility and intangibility to get where you need to go. If you need to take something as evidence of sorts, stick to whatever you can carry without it being noticed. We need the digital data only – timetables, funding, research – anything that connects us to the larger power in play."

"Kaj kio pri atestantojn?" [And what about witnesses?]

Danny shrugged, "Doubtful. There is a fire currently occurring at the facility – perfect distraction for you to sneak in unnoticed. Any sighting of you will be attributed due to adrenaline or smoke inhalation."

"Kio se celo prezentas?" [What if a target presents itself?]

Doctor Fate turned, " **Define target."**

"Iu ni povas ligi al la malamiko aŭ kiuj estas konsciaj pri nia enmiksiĝo." ["Anyone we can link to the enemy or who is aware of our interference."]

" **Eliminate them."**

Wulf nodded, "Tio estos plenumita, Doktoro Fate." ["It will be done, Doctor Fate."]

The ghost wolf quickly made a green portal with his claws and jumped in, closing it behind him. Danny made his own portal to take him to Egypt to face Wotan.

Nabu turned back to his live-feed projections, " **They have nothing to fear, for fate is on their side."**

* * *

Wulf's portal appeared two buildings away from Cadmus, just far enough for no one to notice. He quickly turned invisible before flying to the building on fire.

The ghost smelled the air.

 _People inside. Interfere? No – enemy of friends. Must continue._

Wulf was about to jump in through the top windows when he saw the scene unfold.

A firefighter was screaming through a megaphone at two researchers on the top floor to stay put. Suddenly an explosion occurred, pushing them to fall over. Wulf considered interfering before he saw a human speed up the wall, grabbing and carrying the researchers up to the ceiling before slipping and grabbing onto the ledge.

 _Human_ _in yellow clothes? Not normal. Speed unnatural. Enemy?_

"It's what's his name – Flash Boy!" shouted a fireman.

"It's Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" answered back the child.

Wulf observed two more teens run toward the building – one dark teen smelling of the sea and one boy who smelled of… nothing.

 _Odd. No human has ever lacked a scent before. He has been trained._

Wulf watched the three teens enter the building through the top floor, as one summoned the firemen's water to rescue the two researchers and join his comrades.

 _They have abilities. Heroes?_

Wulf observed that the fire that he planned to use as a distraction was being put out.

 _Need distraction. Can use them._

Wulf phased through the roof to the room the teens were in, observing them from the shadows.

 _Heroes' enemies of the organization? Observe. Gather information for friend._

The dark skinned one looked at the shorter black haired child on the computer in anger. "Appreciate the help."

The one in the domino mask smiled back, "You handled it. Besides, we are here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Wulf raised his brows. _They are?_

Wulf moved to a different wall as the dark-skinned teen studied the room. His tattoos felt of something mystical, but the boy himself didn't seem to perceive his presence. The ghost had no idea if he _could_ sense his presence or not, so he had to be careful. He watched as the teens were focused on the elevator in the hall.

"There was something there…" replied the dark one.

The one smelling of electricity rushed forward, "Elevator should be locked down."

The one without a scent looked in confusion as he activated a computer on his wrist, "This is wrong... Thought so – this is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither is what I saw," barked out the dark-skinned one as he forced open the elevator doors.

Everyone – including Wulf – looked down the elevator shaft. "And that's why they need an express elevator."

 _Young one is right. There is more at play here then friend surmised. Parameters have changed drastically._

Wulf flew down with the trio as they reached the floor labeled SL-26.

"I am at the end of my rope," spoke the young one as he swung to the door and plugged in. "Bypassing security… There go…"

The dark skinned one quickly opened the door for the rest. "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

 _Group dynamic evident. The short one is alpha – he gives orders and is the smart one. Dark skinned is beta – the strong enforcer. The speedy one is… a gamma? Unknown._

Wulf was so focused that he didn't even realize that the group stopped in front of him, causing him to phase through them.

Only the quick one reacted, "Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what, Wally?" asked the alpha.

As the gamma looked around to make sure he wasn't delusional, Wulf froze.

"Nothing I guess… just stress than…"

 _Interesting. The other two didn't sense me yet this one did. Something to do with his abilities?I do feel… a 'force' about him. Must investigate later. For now, follow…_

Wulf observed the yellow-clad one speed onward, ignoring his friends' pleas.

That was until he crashed into something no one expected to see.

 _By the spirits…_

Wulf stared at what looked like abominations he had only fought in the past within the confines of the Ghost Zone. Large, gray, and hunched over like gorillas with elephant tusks. With what looked like little gray imps on their backs.

Wulf observed the small ones horn glow red as the trio next to him looked… confused.

"No. Nothing odd going on here," Spoke the beta in a monotone voice.

 _MIND CONTROL!_ quickly realized Wulf.

Despite being a ghost who lived for a VERY long time, Wulf has never actually run into someone who possessed telepathy before. The closest he came was a child ghost who could only READ minds, not control them.

 _This is critical. Friend must be informed. Human nature may be susceptible to mind control. What of ghosts, though?_

Wulf waited for the teens to snap back to their senses.

* * *

In a separate facility within the underground complex, a brown haired individual in glasses was working on a serum. He was surrounded by test tubes, creatures growing in solutions, and canisters with the word "Blockbuster" written on them.

Another individual, one with a golden helmet and shield on his arm, entered the room through sliding doors. "Dr. Desmond?"

The good doctor sighed in annoyance, "Tell me, Guardian, what part of no interruptions did you not understand?"

"A G-Gnome on Sublevel 26 reports three intruders."

The doctor turned to his associate, "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

"No."

"Then the G-Gnome is confused. Whatever may occur in our full lab above ground, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C."

"My job to keep it that way," replied Guardian confidently.

"Fine," spoke Dr. Desmond as he waved one hand, "take a squad."

A blue-skinned and horned "creature" entered the lab as Guardian was about to leave. "May I recommend Guardian leave his G-Gnome behind? If violence should occur…"

Guardian looked at the white creature on his left shoulder, "The little guy would be in my way…"

"No," answered Dr. Desmond in a panic. "The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns." The doctor then commanded the G-Gnome on his desk to do what was necessary.

Both the G-Gnomes in the room had their horns glow red while a dazed look struck Guardian. "I need my G-Gnome with me at all times."

Guardian had bowed before he left the doctor to his work.

* * *

"Okay, I am officially whelmed."

The trio – and their still invisible friend – entered a room that seemed to house hundreds of insect-like creatures in chambers, funneling electricity to the ceiling.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't even on the grid. They generate their own power using these… things. Must be what they are bred for."

 _The yellow clothed one is correct. Are other facilities used by the enemy function in the same way? Can friend even create something to locate them?_

"Even the name is a clue," spoke the beta. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

 _He did? Note to self – listen to friend when talks about his books and stories instead of yawning._

Wulf watched as the alpha plugged into the nearby terminal, trying to watch and memorize whatever passwords are used. "They call them Genomorphs. Woah, look at the stats on these things: super strength, telepathy, razor claws… These are living weapons!"

 _I can relate._

"They're engineering an army. But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else – Project Kr? The file is triple-encrypted, I can't…"

"Don't move!" screamed a person who entered the room, followed by a hoard of what looked like white skinned, long-armed gremlins. "Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

 _The one with the shield knows them? At least I can call them by their names now._

"I know you – Guardian. A hero," spoke Aqualad

"I do my best."

"When what are you doing here?" angrily asked Kid Flash.

"I am Chief of Security here. You are trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

Wulf observed Robin using the conversation as a distraction to hack further into the system.

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" continued Kid Flash.

"Weapons? What are you…What have I… My head…"

Wulf saw that this 'Guardian' never had a chance. The Imp on his shoulder used his ability on him.

' _Guardian' victim here, not the enemy. Recognized kids. Called them heroes. Must consider further actions…_

"Take them down hard. No mercy!" commanded Guardian of the gremlins.

Wulf observed as a fight quickly broke out as Robin dropped a smoke bomb to engulf the room.

 _Distraction. Perfect._

While everyone was otherwise engaged, Wulf plugged in with Danny's personally made computer and used the groundwork that Robin laid out for him. He just finished copying all the files when the alarms blared, and the trio began their escape.

Wulf watched in fascination, phasing through walls, following the group attempted to escape their pursuers. He watched them in the elevator as they went further down into the facility.

 _So much gathered on just the 26th level. What is further down? Must follow. The three ARE a good distraction._

"Dude, out is up," pointed out Kid Flash.

"Excuse me?" replied Robin, "Project Kr? It's down - on Sublevel 52."

"This is out of control," replied Aqualad, conflicted with his options. "Perhaps… Perhaps we should contact the League."

 _Logical conclusion. Group outmatched and entering further into enemy territory. Wise choice. Will they follow?_

The elevator opened revealing a corridor that looked more like the inside of a being than an actual building.

Wulf followed the group further in, until…

"HALT!" commanded a blue-skinned humanoid-looking individual.

Who then proceeded to lift the canisters and toss them at the trio.

 _He is different. Stronger. Smarter. Alpha?_

Wulf followed the trio as they entered a room away from their pursuers – which now included Guardian and his gremlins.

"I disabled the door. We are safe," spoke Robin as he locked the lab room.

"We are trapped," spoke Aqualad. Wulf shared the sentiment.

"Ah, guys…:" called out Kid Flash, pointing at a container in the middle of the room.

Wulf floated towards it, seeing a fit, black-haired youth inside of it, wearing a full body white suit with a red "S" in the center.

 _Wait, red "S"? Friend mentioned this once…_

Kid Flash walked toward the glass container, "Project Kr: Big K, little r – the atomic symbol for Krypton," he turned back to his friends, "Clone?"

 _Clone? Of who?_

"Robin. Hack."

"Right, right…" said the short one as he connected to the computer. "Weapon designation "Superboy." A clone force grown in… SIXTEEN WEEKS! From DNA acquired from Superman."

Even Wulf couldn't contain his shock. _Superman? Friend has to hear about this immediately! If the enemy has the ability to clone others…_

"Stolen from Superman," said Aqualad in anger.

"No way the big guy knows about this," countered Kid Flash.

Robin kept reading, "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

"And these… creatures?"

"Genomorph Gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," added Kid Flash. "They are making a slave out of… well… Superman's son."

"Now we contact the league."

 _The first_ _smart thing they have said since getting here._

"No signal."

"We are in too deep – literally."

Wulf noted that the gnomes above Superboy had their horns suddenly glow. _This can't be good._

Kid Flash looked back at Superboy, "This is wrong."

"Set him free," commanded Aqualad. "Do it."

Wulf almost slapped himself in the face. _Children too stupid to live. Intelligent enough to recognize what's in front of them, too stupid to realize implications._

Wulf watched with his hands crossed in fascination as Superboy spent the next minute bashing and apprehended the trio despite their best and valiant efforts. He noted that Aqualad put up the best resistance with his manipulation of electricity via his tattoos, but he too was quickly bested.

Wulf – still invisible and intangible – observed from the corner of the room as Superboy rip the lab door off its frame, letting in a brown-haired man, Guardian, and the blue-skinned "demon" into the lab.

"Atta boy," commented the man.

 _Hope friend is having better luck with his assignment._

* * *

 **Egypt**

"I honestly thought that they would put up a better fight."

Danny wasn't exactly wrong in his commentary as he observed the fight while floating in the air, intangible and invisible.

Doctor Fate told him stories of Wotan's power, and frankly, Danny could now believe them.

Floating on top of the central pyramid with the Amulet of Atem in Wotan's hands was the oddest human Danny has ever seen. With light blue skin and red eyes, hair black in a devil-horned hairstyle, and with a pointy black beard. With the pure red-colored clothes and black cape with gold accents, Wotan was the epitome of the 'evil wizard' visage.

Add the fact that he was fighting the Justice League single-handedly forced Danny to give the 900-year old credit where it was due.

Granted, of course, he had help via the sand monsters he constructed to fight them.

Danny couldn't help but smile internally. There they were: Superman, Batman, Flash, both Green Lanterns, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Red Tornado, and Zatara.

The full star line-up fighting one man.

"Reminds me of when I thought Pariah Dark – an army against one man. Granted, he had a skeleton army, but it's the same idea."

Danny was floating a little above the fray, waiting for the moment when Wotan would be distracted. He had the option to join the fight, but he honestly didn't want to be involved with the whole 'superhero game' again.

But seeing how the battle was progressing made him slowly reconsider.

Most of the League was busy having their hands full with the sand-summons. Only Zatara was actively engaged in a fight with Wotan. Both currently locked in a battle of magic – one which the magician was losing.

"You can't possibly be planning to carry out this ritual to completion, Wotan. You will plunge the planet into ruin!"

Wotan only smiled; he was the one winning. While Zatara held his wand with both hands, Wotan was using only one arm to blast him with his orange energy while the other fueled the ritual being carried out by the Amulet of Atem.

"No, not ruin, CHAOS. Once I use the Amulet to create a never-ending eclipse, the planet shall fall into perpetual darkness, allowing the creatures of the night to roam free and without repercussions!"

 _Wow, evil monolog much?_ though Danny.

"As long as my power is supplemented by the amulet, you and your League have no chance!"

With that final comment, Wotan unleashed a wave of energy that pushed back Zatara down the pyramid.

Danny noted that the rest of the League were in equally bad binds.

"Damn it," muttered Danny as he bit his lower lip, "I've been in hiding for three years – this is not how I want to come back into the fold."

Wotan finally left his perch to approach Zatara giving Danny a chance he has been waiting for. Just as he was about to grab the amulet, he heard Wotan mention something as he summoned up an energy dagger.

"Now the world is about to be short one magician. Hope your daughter enjoys being an orphan, Giovanni."

Zatara struggled to get up and face his adversary to the bitter end, "As long as the League exists, Zatanna will never be alone."

This finally got a reaction from Danny. _Wait, Zatanna? As in…_ Danny's mind wandered back to the meeting he had in the mall so many years ago. He recalled that she did, in fact, mention that her father was a magician; he just thought she was referring to the fact she knew how to use magic but… she was being literal!?

Danny looked at his hand, reaching out to grab the amulet and end the ritual. But even if he did, that still wouldn't stop Wotan's spell.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "I guess fate has a different plan for me…"

Danny finally did something he never planned to do ever again: be a hero.

* * *

"Now the world is about to be short one magician. Hope your daughter enjoys being an orphan, Giovanni."

Zatara struggled to get up and face his adversary to the bitter end, "As long as the League exists, Zatanna will never be alone."

Zatara knew that it was a losing battle. Two of Wotan's sand creatures were holding him down while the rest of the League was being subjugated by their larger and more diverse versions. Before him stood Wotan, an orange mana dagger in hand.

"Any last words before I end your life?"

Zatara stared at the immortal Viking in silence, "You shall not succeed, Wotan."

The blue-skinned man laughed out loud, "Oh? And you will stop me? You? The Rest of your pitiful Justice League? THERE IS NO ONE HERE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO STOP ME!"

"In that case," said a voice behind him, "you mind if I give it a try?"

Sheer surprise struck the sorcerer. As he turned around, someone punched straight in the face, catapulting a few yards back into a sand demon that was fighting Batman, before skipping like a stone."

In response to the scene that just transpired, everyone – including Wotan and his sand constructs – stared at who or what exactly punched him with such power.

Before them stood a man in a white trenchcoat, wearing gray pants, a green tie, a black buttoned shirt, with white hair and glowing green eyes.

They didn't stay green for long, as both they and his hands took on an eerie blue glow. "While we are at it, you mind if I lower the heat a bit?"

Before Wotan got a chance for a rebuttal, the intruder released a blue wave of energy that caused ice to form in its path. As if by choice, only the sand creatures were affected, as nothing occurred to any of the Justice League members. Taking whatever chance they could, the members quickly obliterated the now frozen sand constructs while the teen approached Zatara, his hand extended.

"Didn't think I would be saving a member of the Justice League today, but hey, things happen."

As Zatara was lifted off the ground by the stranger, Wotan finally got up and prepared to attack the interloper.

He never got the chance, as the teen – without even looking away from the magician he was assisting – fired a green blast of energy directly at the immortal. A blast, as noted by Zatara, that did significant damage.

"Who are you?"

The boy smiled at the magician before calmly turning around to the amulet, "Let's just say I am someone who your daughter helped out during a very uncomfortable shopping trip."

As the child grabbed the amulet out the air, in turn interrupting the ritual, he turned back to him, "Tell Zatanna Joe Chill said 'Hi.'"

Before Zatara – or anyone in the League got the chance – the boy disappeared, along with the Amulet of Atem.

"Wait, was that…" started Dinah.

"I just scanned the same energy reading we picked up in Boston with Danielle Fenton. The boy clearly used a similar ability," replied Red Tornado.

"Now is not the time," commanded Batman. "Capture Wotan before he escapes."

As if anticipating the command, Wotan had already begun to perform teleportation spell. Before Superman made contact, Wotan said the last syllable, teleporting him to who knows where.

As members of the Justice League finally got up and dusted themselves, Batman approached Zatara, "Who was that kid and why did he call himself Joe Chill?"

Zatara didn't understand why Batman was so furious at him, but he told him all he knew.

"I doubt that is actually his real name," Giovanni noted the tension leaving the Batman posture, "But he is someone who I was first heard of a few years back when he somehow acquired Ghost Ice."

"You mean the ice he created just a few moments ago to saved us?" inquired the Flash.

"That very same. The problem with that, however, is that only the dead are supposed to be able to use it."

"So what's the issue here exactly? Couldn't he just used a spell or something?"

"The problem in that regard, Mr. Jordan, is that there is nothing that can summon Ghost Ice in this plane. Which means…"

"That we just had a run in with a ghost," finished Batman. "A ghost that looks suspiciously like the one which just saw a video of a few hours ago."

"Addendum," replied Red Tornado, "the ghost has the same energy signature we detected from the girl back in Boston."

"A girl that has a brother who happens to wear a trenchcoat," added Green Arrow.

"Yeah, I am no detective," spoke Flash, "but I can put two and two together."

Zatara looked at the League, "No, you are mistaken. The Fenton child is HUMAN! Only a ghost can summon the Ghost Ice."

"Look around, Giovani," waved Batman. "We are presented with two extreme possibilities. Either one of them is correct, or we are dealing with some significant coincidences."

"Why can't it be both?" spoke Captain Marvel from the back of the herd.

Every present Justice League member gave him a glare before the magician continued, "Because there is no such thing as a half-ghost."

Captain Marvel shrugged, "Why? Because there hasn't been one before or because it's impossible for one to exist?"

Zatara was about to correct the lightning user when he realized he was in a bind, "Because of …because…"

Hawkman looked at the stuttering magician, "Wait, Captain is right?"

"I am?"

Batman realized where this conversation was going to go, "Enough! We will look into this matter at a later time. For now, we have to deal with clean up and a furious Egyptian government."

The Justice League nodded in understanding, as each went into their own directions to start the clean-up efforts.

Only Zatara remained where he was, considering what the 'ghost' had just told him regarding his daughter.

* * *

 **Cadmus**

 **A few hours later…**

Wulf followed this so-called Dr. Desmond to the room they were currently located in. The man was pacing back forth as if waiting for something to occur.

Before Wulf got impatient, the lights dimmed, and eight monitors lowered around the man. Eight images appeared on the screens, creating humanoid visages on the monitors.

"Dr. Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?"

 _Voice modulated. Can't distinguish any characteristics. Rely on syntax and grammar for identification? Too varied and numerous to use as a basis. Will have to listen._

"I am very sorry to disturb you at this late hour…" started the doctor.

"Just make your report."

"Of course. Well, we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some… unwanted attention. Three… sidekicks – Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash – breached security. They found and released the Weapon. The Superboy. Of course, the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered, turned on his would-be liberators. The three are contained, and we don't believe the League knows they are here. Uhhh… what should I do with them?"

"Clone them."

"The substitutes will serve the Light. And only the Light."

"Two of them are human, my methods should be easy enough to implement on them. The Atlantean should be close enough genetically to not present any problems."

Wulf's ears perked up. _This tone… I've heard it before…_

Desmond looked up for confirmation, "And… the originals?"

"Dispose of them. Leave no trace."

 _Well, this makes things more complicated._

* * *

 **Cadmus**

 **July 5th**

Wulf followed Dr. Desmond back to the lab.

"Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project Sidekick. Now!" commanded the doctor to his associate.

Guardian turned from the team working to repair the door, "Almost done here, doc."

Dr. Desmond saw an empty chamber in the lab room, "Where's the weapon?"

"Superboy? He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber…"

"We have Genomorphs for that! Get the weapon back in his pod, NOW!"

 _Ahh, an opportunity._

Wulf flew before the conversation went any further, quickly locating the room where the trio was locked in their pods, talking with this… Superboy.

"…we free you, and you turn on us. How's that for gratit…"

"Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions," interrupted Aqualad.

In the middle of it all, Wulf noticed that Robin got out a lockpick from his hand. _Clever boy. I may not need to interfere at all._

"Wha…what if… what if I wasn't?" asked Superboy quietly.

"He can talk?" blurted Kid Flash in surprise.

"Yes, HE can," spoke Superboy with more force.

"Not like I said, 'it.'"

Aqualad turned back to Superboy, "The genomorphs taught you telepathically."

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" asked Robin. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" further continued Aqualad.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him should he turn from the Light."

Aqualad paused to absorb the information, "To be like Superman is… a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

 _I can agree. There is more to life than being locked in a prison of someone's making._

What Aqualad was saying was angering Superboy, "I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun," interjected Robin.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon," corrected Kid Flash.

"We can show you… introduce you to Superman."

As Superboy considered Aqualad's offer, he was interrupted by Dr. Desmond. "No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough."

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" commanded Desmond of Guardian.

Wulf watched as Superboy considered helping the trio – he saw the look in his eyes – before a G-Gnome jumped on his shoulders and removed that thought from his mind.

"See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Wulf watched as Superboy left the room and Desmond turned back to the trio. He watched as the procedure started, the teen screaming in pain at the shocks being administered and the blood being removed from them.

Wulf had to restrain himself. _Must not reveal self… Consider the mission… Consider the parameters…_

"Where's Dubbilex?" asked Dr. Desmond before the blue-skinned humanoid walked out of the shadows. "Ooh! Lurking as usual. Get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done… delete the source material."

The anger almost finally overtook Wulf. The fury made him not hear the message that Aqualad whispered out that only Superboy could hear.

 **"Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours, but ask yourself, "what would Superman do?"**

Before Wulf ever got the chance, Superboy ripped the giant metal door off its hinges, causing the cloning procedure and torture to stop.

While Superboy dealt with Desmond and Guardian, Wulf quickly took the opportunity to phase into the computer system, releasing all the sidekicks simultaneously.

"Okay…" started Kid Flash. "That was weird. Did you do that Robin?"

"Me? I am just glad that Batman wasn't here to see how long it took me to get out of those locks. Maybe the system glitched."

As the group was escaping, Wulf to the opportunity to short-circuit the system and destroy whatever DNA the machine already gathered.

A small explosion followed before Robin even got the chance to throw his Batarangs.

"Okay, seriously!" said Kid Flash in shock, "This can't be normal."

"I am going to have to agree with you, Wally. But for now, we have to escape from 42 floors below ground. Anyone know where the elevator is?"

The group started running down the hall as the genomorphs emerging from the walls and halls began to circle them in.

Wulf followed as the group finally made their way to the elevator. What transpired was the group exiting on Sublevel 15, Superboy somehow knowing where to go, the group going through the vents, Robin hacking the motion sensors, them running up the staircase until eventually they got locked in and surrounded by the genomorphs and Guardian. All but Superboy were knocked out.

"Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind."

Superboy stared at the approaching Dubbilex, "It was you."

"Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger."

"And guided me. Why?"

"Because you are our hope - the genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom."

The rest of the crew started to wake up, Guarding finally breaking free from the mind control, "What's going on?"

"What is your choice, brother?" asked Dubbilex of Superboy

"I… Choose… Freedom."

"Feels like… a fog lifting."

Aqualad turned to the now free hero, "Guardian?"

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," spoke the doctor from the other side of the corridor while holding a blue solution in a test tube. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."

Everyone watched in horror as the once feeble and meek doctor bulged in size and literally shed his skin, revealing a gray layer underneath.

Wulf watched in fascination as Superboy was grabbed and literally shoved through the ceiling while Guardian put up a meager showing of strength.

"Ok. That's one way to bust through the ceiling." Spoke Robin as he ziplined up with Kid Flash. "You think lab coat planned that?"

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore."

 _Agreed. The doctor has lost himself to his rage as I have done so before._

Wulf only said this after watching the quartet fight the behemoth on the uppermost level of the building. While they did put up a valiant effort, they were doing more damage to their surroundings than to Desmond. Any longer and the building will collapse on them.

Something that Robin noticed and started to command others to do.

What he didn't account for was Wally tripping while Robin told Aqualad and Superboy what to break.

"Wally, NO!" shouted Robin, as he realized no one was close enough to the speedster to save him from the doctor's charge.

 _Forgive me, friend… You will understand…_

* * *

"Wally, NO!" shouted Robin, as he realized no one was close enough to the speedster to save him from the doctor's charge.

Just as Blockbuster was above to crush Kid Flash, something unexpected happened.

Something punched Blockbuster across the room – something that even Superboy couldn't do.

Before anyone could inquire, a teen just appeared in the middle of the chamber. He looked like some child-version of an Army Ranger, except without the regulation haircut and nails that seriously needed to see a manicurist.

Kid Flash looked at the new guy in confusion, "Who are…"

"Rompi la resto de la kolonoj. Mi tenas lin for," commanded the man to Wally. [Break the rest of the pillars. I will hold him off.]

 _Wait, is that Esperanto?_ thought Robin

"What did you say?"

The new guy looked at Wally in annoyance, "Break… pillars… now!"

"Oh… Okay, got ya."

Before Kid Flash had the chance to pick up speed, the new guy charged at Behemoth, breaking another pillar in the process. Aqualad and Superboy – realizing that the new guy didn't need any help – went for the other pillars in the room, breaking them without any effort.

Robin started to draw a chalk cross of where they should stand when he realized that the fight between the new guy and Blockbuster was breaking the wrong sections. He looked up as he realized that they were going to be crushed either, so he ran toward Superboy and Aqualad for support.

Just as the four finally huddled together, the new guy punched Blockbuster into the final pillar.

"Ke estas kion vi akiras por batali Wulf!" shouted the newcomer in victory. [That is what you get for fighting Wulf.]

 _Huh, so his name is Wolf._ Was the last thought Robin had before the building started collapsing on everyone.

He closed his eyes, expecting the worse as he felt the building collapse around, the expected smells and sounds reverbing through the air.

Strangely, though, he didn't feel the pain.

He – and the other three sidekicks - finally got the courage to open their eyes to realize they were see-through. They noted the newcomer holding all of them in a hug before eventually FLYING them outside the once-standing Cadmus building boundary.

As they stared at him in shock trying to register what happened, Robin finally got the nerve to ask, "Who… what are you?"

The newcomer shrugged, "Ĉu ĝi vere gravas? Vi infanoj estas viva." [Does it really matter? You kids are alive."]

"WE ARE NOT KIDS! We are sidekicks!" answered back Robin in anger.

The newcomer was actually surprised by his response, "Vi parolas Esperanton?" [You speak Esperanto?]

Robin sighed, "Yes, I speak Esperanto. I argued with Batman that it was a dead language, but here we are… Batman is always right."

Before Robin had the chance to continue, The Justice League appeared, landing around what sued to be Project Cadmus.

Superboy went forward, appearing before a shocked Superman who quickly noticed the intact red shield and letter on his white suit.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman

"He doesn't like being called an 'it.'" said Kid Flash

"I'm Superman's clone." Spoke Superboy, shocking the present Justice League.

"Start talking," commanded Batman.

Wulf realized he overstayed his welcome. As he was about to disappear, Batman turned to him, "I didn't tell you to leave yet."

Wulf couldn't explain, but some part of his brain caused him to freeze.

 _Who is this man?_

* * *

 **Later…**

As Captain Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and both Green Lanterns carried away Blockbuster, the rest of the Justice League were huddled together while the kids were in a group all of their own.

Only Wulf sat in the rubble in the far distance, observing everything that was happening, trying to overhear both conversations.

 _I really screwed up. Hope friend doesn't get mad…_

Wulf watched as a conflicted Superman approached his clone. " Well, uh…we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now… I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

That was all he had said before Superman flew away.

 _Friend_ _was never conflicted when he found his clone. What is different here? Age?_

Wulf watched Flash, Aquaman, and Batman approached their sidekicks.

"Cadmus will be investigated - all 52 levels," spoke Batman. "But let's make one thing clear. End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, endangered lives, and somehow got a rogue vigilante involved. You will not be doing this again."

 _Hey, I am not a vigilante._

Aqualad took center stage, "I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

Flash jumped in. "If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the 3 of you…"

"The 4 of us…" interrupted Robin

"And it's not." Added Kid Flash.

Robin moved forward, "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" continued Superboy. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

Batman glared before looking toward Wulf. "And you? What's you part in all of this?"

Wulf couldn't help but show his wolfish smile, "Mi jam atingis kion mi bezonis. La infanoj simple bezonis iun helpon.." [I already got what I needed. The kids just needed some assistance.]

"Tio ne respondas mian demandon. Kiu vi laboras por?" replied Batman in kind. [That does not answer my question. Who do you work for?]

Flash leaned over, "What are they saying?"

"I'll explain later," answer Robin.

"Mi laboras por neniu sed mia amikoj," answered Wulf. [I work for no one but my friends.]

Batman glared, "Ĉu tiuj amikoj inkludas la Fentons?" [Do those friends include the Fentons?]

Before anyone had a chance to react or even saw what happened, Wulf had his claws centimeters away from Batman's throat. "Leave… friends… alone."

"I'll leave them alone if you explain why you are fighting them. Clearly, you are no friend of theirs."

Wulf considered what the male without a scent said before retracting his claws. "I… no speak… for group… where… meet?"

Batman considered his options. "Tell your friend to meet us at Mount Justice in three days time – 8:00 AM Eastern Daylight Time."

Wulf nodded, "Mi rakontos ilin. Ili ne respondas." [I will tell them. They may not respond.]

"Diru al ili Mi scias kie ili vivas." [You tell them I know where they live.]

Wulf chuckled, "No. Vi scias kio stato trovas en. Neniu scias kie ili vivas." [No. You know what state they are in. No one knows where they live.]

Wulf quickly slashed the air behind him, forming his green portal and stupefying everyone present. Before he jumped through, he turned to Batman and smiled, "Nice… try. Better luck… next time."

As Wulf jumped through and closed the portal, Kid Flash stared in shock. "Did he just…"

Robin quickly put his hand over Wally's mouth, "Not another word, man. Not unless you want to live."


	4. Fireworks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hello everyone, I am back!**

 **Now some of you have messaged me about when I would update my story over the last few months. I have no good excuse other than the fact I got hooked on FanFiction, and I suck at writing.**

 **I should explain.**

 **If you check my Favorites, you see I got a lot of stories. Granted, they gave me a lot of ideas for future works – including some ideas I jotted down in my forum – but combine that with work and stuff, it took me a while to read them to completion.**

 **My second fault is that I am more of an idea man than a writer. That is to say, I have difficulty putting down what I have in my head on paper.** **I am seriously considering getting a co-writer so that I can publish my story faster for you guys. My beta has been offered, but he prefers to comment so I am not pushing him.  
**

 **In any case, those are poor excuses for not posting sooner. Hopefully, this chapter will make it up on some level.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **FYI: Found a new beta - Firestorm808.**

 **FYI2: I left a lot of Easter Eggs from the DC Universe in this chapter - see if you can spot them all.**

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **July 8** **th** **, 08:04 EDT  
**

On the shoreline of a beautiful beach stood a somewhat large mountain. Despite the dense shrubbery and the flotilla nearby, no one in Happy Harbor would ever suspect that this was the secret hidden base of the Justice League known as Mount Justice.

Inside of which was a bustling team of heroes putting the place back into working order (with Green Lantern doing most of the heavy lifting). In the center of a circular arena was Batman alongside his Justice League members Aquaman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Hawkman, Flash, and Captain Marvel. Opposite of a pacing Batman stood the former sidekicks.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We are calling it into service again since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight - but you'll do it on League terms." The glare he gave the young kids showed them this wasn't up for negotiations. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Asked Robin hopefully.

"Real missions – but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," jumped in the Flash. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," added Aquaman. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the slide."

"The five of you will be that team."

This got Robin confused at Batman's comment. "Wait… five?" _Should there be more?_

At that moment the teens heard someone approach them from behind. On the side of the Martian Manhunter walked a distinctly female Martian, with red hair, full lips, freckles amber eyes, and in a female version of the Manhunters Uniform – blue skirt, white shirt with a red-X, and a blue cape.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece – Miss Martian."

The new girl only waved her hand worryingly, "Hi."

Wally couldn't help but smirk as he whispered to Robin, "I am liking this gig more every minute."

Wally stepped forward to Miss Martian, "Welcome aboard. I am Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad – it's cool if you forget their names."

"I am honored to be included."

All the teens went up to meet their newest team member, her shirt shifted to a black and red color while her cape disappeared. "I like your t-shirt," replied Miss Martian to a smiling Superboy.

While the rest of the team went up to great their new teammate – including Superman – only Robin had the nerve to ask, "What about the Wulf guy who helped us out at Cadmus? I thought he got back to you after you gave him your message."

If Batman was displeased by the fact that he, in fact, couldn't locate the Fenton's place of residence, he wasn't showing it to the team as they turned to look at him.

"Despite my best efforts, I have yet to hear back from this Wulf character. As it is already past the set meeting time, I can only assume…"

Before anyone realized it, a ripping sound was heard on the other side of the hall, which was followed by the previously mentioned Wulf jumping through on his hands and feet. As he noted everyone staring at him for his sudden appearance, his serious demeanor quickly shifted into a sheepish one as he tried to wave with his failing smile.

"Saluton. Pardonu pro malfruiĝo. Amiko prenis tro longa vesti." [Hello. Sorry for being late. Friend took too long getting dressed.]

Since the only person besides Batman who understood Esperanto was Robin, he was first to ask. "Friend? What…"

"For the last time, Wulf," shouted a female voice from inside the portal, "just because you can only pull off the one look doesn't mean that you can judge the rest of us for having a wardrobe."

Wulf chuckled as he stretched his portal to accommodate someone walking out of it rather than jumping through as he did. "Mi ne vidas kial ĝi gravas. Vi ĉiam surhavas la samon, kiam vi konverto."[I don't see why it matters. You always wear the same thing when you transform.]

An indignant cry was heard, "Shows what you know. It does change."

"Portante la sama tipo de ŝuoj kaj pantalonoj ĉiufoje ne rakontas. Eĉ se vi havas paron por ĉiu tago de la semajno. [Wearing the same type of shoes and pants every time doesn't count. Even if you have a pair for each day of the week.]" deadpanned Wulf.

At that particular reveal, Robin couldn't help but chuckle. And despite the fact that Black Canary couldn't understand Wulf, she felt that some sort of female topic has been encroached upon that shouldn't be questioned by any man.

At that particular moment, a teenage girl walked through the portal. Black Canary and Red Tornado quickly noted that this was the girl they met in Boston – same height, same features – but the colors were all negative of what they expected. Her now black ponytail hair was pure white, her eyes were pure green, and her clothes were an ensemble of blacks and whites, all except for her shirt which was a neon green despite its previous blue color.

"Whatever, Wulf – you just don't get it." At that moment the girl noticed the other people in the room all starring at her. Repeating Miss Martian's earlier hand wave, she chuckled as well, "Umm…Hi? I thought we were just meeting Batman today, not the rest of the Justice League."

Before Wally could run up and meet the new girl, Robin elbowed him while a shaking Miss Martian panicky asked, "What… what is she?"

That got everyone's attention, especially Batman's. "What do you mean?"

"I believe I can explain," interrupted Manhunter as he put his hand on a startled Miss Martian's shoulder. "My niece has never encountered beings composed of emotional energy. Unlike her male friend Wulf, this…" Martian looked the girl for a name.

"Dani… Dani Phantom. With an 'I' just to be clear."

Manhunter nodded, "This Dani is much more emotional and expressive than her associate."

Wulf shrugged, "Ĝi venas kun sperto." [Comes with experience]

Manhunter continued, "In any case, unlike me, she is not used to dealing with such individuals. But imagine it akin to standing near a power source, radiating heat and pressure. I never mentioned it when we met the boy in Egypt because we were in combat and it honestly was not of importance when I recalled it later on."

"Then we might have a problem. If she can't handle my presence, how is she going to handle Danny's?"

That got a brow raise from Aqualad, "What do you mean?"

Dani started tapping her two pointer fingers together nervously, "Well, lets put it like this: if I give her a panic attack, he will knock her out without trying – despite the fact he has more control than me."

While Batman filed away that particular piece of information, Miss Martian calmed herself down, "No, it's alright Dani. I was just… surprised by your presence. Beings such as yourself are incredibly rare and difficult to deal with for telepathic species such as us."

This caught Red Tornado's attention, "Inquiry: what does she mean by beings? Are you not simply metahumans?"

Dani laughed, "Metahumans? What gave you that idea?"

Wulf coughed as he pointed at the portal behind her and at the fact that she was floating in the air.

"Point taken, but you _definitely_ don't count Wulf."

"While that is an interesting discussion for another day, shouldn't there be one more?" Spoke Black Canary.

"Yeah, yeah, Danny is just locking up the home base. I swear, his paranoia is going to get the best of him one day. It's always freaking constant vigilance with him."

At that little reveal, all the heads in the room quickly turned to look at Batman with the same thought going through their heads: _Not another one._

Before anyone got their two cents in, they felt… a presence… approach. Wally was first to ask, "Is it me or did the temperature just drop?"

"It is not, in fact, just you, Kid Flash," replied Red Tornado as he noted the mist leave everyone's mouth, "the temperature in this room has in fact dropped by 8.15 degrees Celsius in almost 6.4 seconds, something that my internal calculations are saying is impossible."

Dani sighed in annoyance as she turned to the portal, "Hey, Danny, turned it down! Someone here can already barely keep herself together, no need to give the rest of them nightmares."

As if hearing her call, the presence remained, but the cooling effect stopped. As Wally vibrated his hands together to warm himself, he turned to Black Canary confused, "Okay, just who exactly did Batman invite along with the hot chick and the survivalist dude?"

As if hearing the question, Danny finally emerged from the portal, closing it behind him with a wave of his hand. While the teens were impressed by his appearance - white trench-coat, gray pants, green tie, black buttoned shirt, white hair and glowing green eyes – his presence surprised everyone. As individuals who work as superheroes for a 'living,' everyone present was no stranger to the charisma and power that flowed from some of their members – and their villains. The prime examples of this phenomenon were Superman and Batman. Superman presence was reminiscent of a Sun, both sides of it; gentle warmth and ray of hope when he was calm and happy, but suffocating and burning when he was serious and angry. Batman was more like a predator, standing on top of a cliff looking at everyone from a higher vantage; he didn't flaunt it nor did he indulge in it – he just waited for his moment to strike.

Danny however, was something different than the rest of them. He was a tsunami, an encroaching force that promised to swallow all who were able to ride it to its destination or who it chose not to swallow. Even Batman couldn't hide his surprise while Miss Martian did her best not to pass out; she did, however, start hyperventilating.

"Alright, I am here Batman. Make your bloody sales pitch before I go ahead and leave the way I came in," spoke a very annoyed young adult.

This caught everyone off-guard once again. To the adults, this was not the same hardened and collected individual they met only three days ago, rescuing not only them but most likely the world. The teens were flabbergasted at the arrogance that this kid was showing to their mentors.

"Dude, what are you doing? Do you know how stupid you are being right now talking to Batman?" panicky asked Wally.

"I am Danny Phantom. I do stupid in spades." Huffed out the newcomer in in angry annoyance.

As if used to this situation, Dani spoke out, "Danny, cool your jets. I know you had a bad day yesterday…"

"It wasn't a bad day Dani. I send that freaking demon trio back to the lowest pits of Tartarus from once they came. What I am annoyed about is that I got woken up for a bloody 8:00 AM meeting on a Saturday after spending the last 24 hours in a non-ending poker game for souls of Las Vegas, which ended with a fight when they accused me of cheating, when they kept doing that exact thing the entire game. I mean seriously, in what bloody plane of existence does four of a kind lose?"

Dani sighed as everyone started to register what they just heard. Dani, on the other hand, looked at Danny with a combination of worry and annoyance, "Danny… you just got out of a fight. How are you still so cranky after emptying your battery?"

Danny twitched a little, "I didn't – used the trinkets I won to do my work for me. In fact, I've been running on full for the last three days."

"Oh for God's sake, Danny!" Shouted Dani as everyone else acted as observers. "You come to a meeting as a negotiator high strung and paranoid as hell. What, were you planning to piss everyone off _on purpose_?!"

"I repeat again – stupid in spades."

Dani sighed in defeat, "Just go outside and do what you need to do – I'll fill in for now."

Danny – still annoyed and frowning – floated up and phased through the ceiling.

"Should we ask or is this a family issue?" Inquired Robin.

Dani sighed in defeat as she landed on the floor, "You'll have to forgive him. His form of magic is a little… bastardized."

"You can say that again, child." Spoke a voice out the shadows of the room. Everyone in the room stared at the source of the voice, watching Giovanni Zatara approach the League members.

"I don't recall inviting you, Zatara."

"I didn't need an invite, Batman. Did you honestly expect me _not_ to come to a meeting that involved magic?" Zatara spoke this with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, I always wanted to meet the new magical defenders of the States for some time now."

This caused Dani to flinch while Wulf cracked his knuckles nonchalantly.

Giovanni stared, "Truly? Do you honestly believe that I will do something to you?"

"Vi ne estates la unusual magic uzanto promesi nia specto tio," [You are not the first magic user to promise our kind that] growled Wulf.

Giovanni nodded in understanding, "So my hunch was correct – you are ghosts."

"Only Wulf," interjected Dani to everyone's shock, "Me and Danny are half-ghosts."

Batman glared, "Science, magic, or natural-born?"

Wally looked confused, "Ah… what?"

Robin whispered, "The way they got their powers."

Dani thought about it for a second, "For Danny, it was science. For me… well, it's complicated."

Wally was about to ask something before he was interrupted, "Oh please, it's not a big secret for Danny as to how he got his powers. He already made sure such incidents are never repeated again."

"Inquiry: was he responsible for the removal of the government branch know as the GIW?"

Dani looked at the robot in shock, "Seriously? They really got rid of those dolts? Sweet. Speaking of which, I always wanted to know – is the Red Tornado moniker a family business or an apprentice-teacher kind of deal?"

"Forgive, Dani," spoke Aqualad in a worrisome tone, "but Red Tornado is an android that has existed since the the formation of the original Justice Society of America."

Dani raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Really? Huh… Well then… tell the guy who build him he created sentient life."

Flash chuckled, "Right, and I can travel back in time with my speed."

"No, seriously, I can sense it – he has emotions. He has a presence in the plane of the living."

Shock registered thought the group. Black Canary had to ask, "You have the ability to sense emotions?"

Dani shrugged, "I prefer to think of it as sensing life itself. But since emotions are so closely linked together with the very foundation of life itself, it's more or less the same. Speaking of which," Dani turned to a stoic Batman, " you seem to be excluding a LOT of pain. It's like… a patchwork of blackness… with no burst of joy and happiness. How do you cope with that?"

Batman kept glaring, "I have a butler."

Wulf coughed, "Dani, in iras de tempo." [Dani, we are going off topic.]

"You know, now I am just curious. How does a ghost look so…human?" Asked Green Lantern in confusion.

Wulf sighed as he removed a ring from his hand. Immediately afterward, the heroes in the room were in for another shock as the survivalist in front of them quickly morphed into a massive, muscular anthropomorphic wolf in a green sweatshirt, combat pants, and boots.

"Mi be memoras mian veran nomon. Mi povas nur memori ke mia homa ŝipo eksvalidiĝis iam proksime de la fino de la dek-sepa jarcento. Mi memoras reformado iuj jardekoj poste, lerni tiun lingvon baldaŭ post." [I don't remember my true name. I can only recall that my human vessel expired some time near the end of the seventeenth century. I recall reforming some decades later, learning this language soon after.]

"Well, that just creates more question than answers. Like we weren't welmed enough as it is." Said Robin in a mix of chuckle and worry.

Dani laughed, "Oh, trust me – it is so much more crazy on our side."

Robin looked up, "Yeah… Zatara mentioned that you guys are defenders. What are like, the Justice League of the magical world?"

Dani shrugged, "More like the cleanup crew for what goes bump in the night. Me, Wulf, and Danny try to stick to the States, but once in a while, we get a 'call' elsewhere. In all fairness, we leave the rest of the planet to the big leagues like you guys or other magic users who claimed domination of their lands."

"Magic users do not claim the land as our own." Interjected Giovanni.

"Really? So the city where you live isn't off limits to magic users who wish to bring it harm? Do other powerful magic users or beings not ask for your permission to live anywhere nearby without gaining your ire?" Nonchalantly questioned Dani. "Face it, Zatara. People like you protect your home with a vengeance, regardless of whether or not you wish to."

Before Giovanni could provide a rebuttal, Danny phased back into the mountain, slowly floating down to the floor.

"That was quick Danny," asked Dani with an edge to her voice.

Danny remained silent and stoic.

Dani tapped her foot, "Danny… breath out – NOW!" As if on command, Danny blew out a white smoke from his mouth to Dani's annoyance.

Superboy sniffed the air, "Is that…"

"Look, Batman, let's get this shindig started already – I got a matter to take care in New Orleans when this is all over."

Batman nodded, "Come with us. Your sister stays – and so does her… friend."

"Like it matters. I'll tell them everything afterward."

"Thanks, Danny."

A frown appeared on Batman's face as he let Danny – alongside the rest of the league except for Black Canary – to another room.

* * *

Danny sat at the head of the table. "So… how long are you bloody lot going to keep staring at me like I am some sort of carnival attraction?"

At the other end of the table sat Batman, with Aquaman, Red Tornado, Hawkman, Flash, and Captain Marvel, and Zatarra on his sides.

Noting everyone's apprehension, Captain Marvel broke the tension. "So… let's start off nice and easy. What's your name?"

"Ask Bruce, he knows."

Shock registered the members of the table, "You mind repeating that?"

"You heard me Bats. I mean, really, who else could it be?"

Batman leaned forward, hands crossed, his consideration of Danny as a potential enemy quickly rising, "And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?"

Flash stared, "Wait, so you really are Bruce Wayne?... Sweet, I win the pool."

Danny smiled, "Seriously? You don't even trust the rest of the League with your real identity? Wow."

"That's not what I asked." An angry edge crept into the Dark Knight's voice.

Dany sighed in resignation, "It was simple really. Using information readily available to anyone, I narrowed down Gotham's population of 1,750,832 males. Those not falling inside the Batman's probable age range of 18-36 were eliminated. Medical records revealed body type matches. Tax records indicated those who possess the wealth and resources to create his technologies. The rest was determining the motive to become the Batman."

Batman stared at the kid… scratch, that… adult parallel to him. _Note to self, hack the Gotham's records and remove any possible breadcrumbs that can be traced to me._

"Well that, or could have used common sense and simply compared the images of you side by side as Batman and Bruce Wayne. I mean seriously, your chin is too distinct if you ask me."

That, unfortunately, clued in as to how he really did it. "You followed me home while invisible, didn't you?"

Danny smiled, "Guilty! But in all fairness, you really got to do something about your playboy persona – it's too distinct from your work persona. Anyone who finished basic psych classes can tell if they met in both masks that you are hiding another one."

Batman cracked his knuckles, "I'll keep that in mind."

Flash jumped in, "So do you know all of our secret identities?"

"Believe it or not, no. I don't know who Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, or who you are."

This got the CSI's attention, "Really? You figured out Batman's identity but not mine? Better yet, why did you figure out our identities?"

"For the first part of the question, it's rather obvious. Captain Marvel – somehow, mind you – has no real world identity and his magic nature prevents me from tracking him inconspicuously. Plus, he actually pays attention to his environment before he most likely changes back into his civilian persona. Captain Atom doesn't qualify since he no longer needs a civilian identity, so he never bothers with it. And you Flash, are simply too fast for me to track. I mean sure, I could have used satellites to pick out supersonic disturbances in Central City - like I did for Superman in Metropolis - and find locations you visit frequently. But unlike Big Blue, you actually care about the eardrums of the people you are protecting. Everyone else didn't really bother trying. Aquaman, Black Canary, and Zatarra don't even bother with wearing a mask. Red Tornado's civilian identity of John Smith was hard to track only due to its anonymity. Green Arrow and Batman were trickier because they actually put effort into making people it couldn't be them. And yes Bruce, I did follow you into the cave, but only to confirm my suspicion – I do have standards. The Hawks were harder since I couldn't just look for people who had wings sticking out of their clothes, but persistence eventually paid off when I started to wonder where they got their antique weapons. John Stewart didn't hide his face – unlike Hal – but both were still tricky to find since they had their files sealed for one reason or another: John because he was a Marine and Hal because of his private work. Martian Manhunter was a doozy since he has – or rather had – multiple aliases until he decided to burn them all and only stick with John Jones. Fun fact, one of his aliases – a Mrs. Klingman - was a high school civics teacher of one Clark Kent, otherwise known as Superman."

As the League started to register the fact that one of their members was most likely directly responsible for the morals of their most powerful member, Danny pressed on.

"As for why I did it… I expect the worst, so I prepare for the worst, and when the worst happens, I'm ready. In my case, it was the expectation that one way or another, the Justice League would start nipping at my heels and make me fall in line with their standards of morality."

"Inquiry: that is a bad thing? You really operate so far out of the norm that you don't even consider yourself a hero?"

A grim shadow actually seemed to glaze over the boy as he leaned back in his chair, "I'm the one who steps from the shadows, all trenchcoat and smokes and arrogance, ready to deal with the madness. Oh, I've got it all sewn up. I can save you. If it takes the last drop of your blood, I'll drive your demons away. I'll kick them in the bollocks and spit on them when they're down, and then I'll be gone back into darkness, leaving only a nod and a wink and a wisecrack. I walk my path alone... who would walk with me into such madness and debauchery? Who would want to be tainted by such madness and evil of the foulest persuasion of magic and supernatural?"

Zatarra smirked, "And you possess the actually possess the power to deal with such threats? Threats we haven't even registered ourselves?"

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way, Magic Man – you face the big shots once in a while. But I prefer to think that I deal with the bastards who operate on such a level of competence that they don't even register on your most wanted list. Think of them as a Blacklist – beings so malicious that most don't even want to acknowledge their possible existence. Granted, I rarely run into the like of them – prefer to work on the level of the common man and deal with their problems. You know, the usual stuff – you know, hauntings, exorcisms, evil Romani witches, Gramophone record with an actual recording of Hell, breaking out of soul contracts, zombies, demons, angels, Ancient Gods, and the like. Granted, Dani is rarely on the front lines more for her well being and not a lack of experience… plus, she is the only one I know who can actually work real magic, unlike Wulf and I."

This actual unnerved Zatarra: he considered himself to be the leading force of Order on Earth, yet this child made him appear incompetent. "I don't believe you. Better yet, you claim that you work alongside your sister and that ghost in these undertakings. How can you possibly…"

Before he could ask, the presence they felt earlier returned. Except unlike last time, there was an actual _physical_ pressure to accommodate the cold. There was also something else in the air, something that only Captain Marvel and Zatarra – the League's only magic users – detected.

Finally, Wonder Woman – who despite her godly nature was not technically a magic user – interrupted, "enough. You have made your point to Giovanni. Please… turn it down."

When Zatarra recovered his nerve, he finally asked, "This sort of magic… I could actually feel it seeping in… such Chaos… such corruption… How can you stand it?"

Danny reached into his pocket, taking out a box of what looked like cigarettes, "It's all about control."

As he lit one up and started to smoke it, he went on, "Granted, I need to occasionally discharge my pent up juices or else it get's tricky. Unfortuanetly, evil doesn't work on a set schedule so I can't risk doing that too often. This helps – made them myself out of special herbs and the like. If anyone ever inquires or gets too curious, I show them my Medical Marijuana Card and claim that I suffer from anxiety attacks due to seeing my parents and friends die in front of me in an explosion. Technically correct, but I got over that years ago."

This shocked Wonder Woman more than anything else she had heard in the last few minutes, "How do you just get over your parents dying like that?"

Unlike the rest of the League, she was already aware of Batman's real identity and in turn aware of what happened during his childhood. If someone like Bruce couldn't move on, how could this man do so in such short amount of time?

Danny took a drag, "I want to say that being a ghost helps but that's only a small reason. Having Dani and Wulf alleviates it as well, but in all fairness… it all comes down to the truth of the matter that it's just the way it is: we all die sooner or later."

Taking another drag before continuing, " Few people really think about dying... paranoids worry about it without actually understanding it. Victims of fatal accidents and murder don't have time to think. You only really think about it if you take the time to. And you only take the time if you know it's going to happen. I prefer not to think about how my family and friends died since I know the one responsible for it is gone. I don't ignore it nor do I forget it – I just leave it alone, like a scab that shouldn't be picked unless one wants it to become infected."

As Danny finished off his 'cigarette,' Batman went over everything he had heard from the young man. He realized that he wasn't an enemy, but at the same time, he wasn't a hero. He was someone batman had nothing over and yet he had everything on them. Realizing that this a fight he couldn't just yet win, he decided to gather intel instead. "Why were you looking into Cadmus?"

"Figured you would get to that eventually. Initially, it was because I simply got a ping that something dark and wrong was going down there. But after going through the files and seeing what your sidekicks dragged out of there, I suspect an old acquaintance of mine has his hands in that particular bird pie."

Hal Jordan leaned on one arm as he looked at Danny, "And that would be…"

"Vlad Dracul Masters – ironically no relation to _that_ Vlad despite having Transylvanian roots. Or as I prefer to know him – Vlad Plasmius."

Flash chuckled, "You make him sound like your mortal enemy or something. What is he, a half-ghost like you?"

Danny continued staring as Flash choked, "Oh sh… I was just joking…"

"And yet you are still correct. When that shmuck attended University of Wisconsin-Madison with my mom and dad, he got into an accident that gave him similar abilities as my own. Despite having twenty years on me in the training department, I eventually starting overtaking him in power. Maybe it was because the energy used in his accident was less pure than in mine or maybe it was his psychosis… In any case, I haven't run into him since I kidnapped Dani from one of his mansions."

"Kidnapped?" inquired Captain Atom as he raised his eyebrow, "When did he have the chance to capture your sister?"

"Technically, she is my daughter."

That particular bombshell was not what the adults in the room expected to hear.

"Sorry, sorry…" laughed Danny as he stared at the faces of the shocked heroes, "It's an old joke I throw at her time to time when she doesn't want to listen. She is actually my clone – a clone made in a process similar to the one used to make Superboy."

"So just because a method similar to your arch-nemesis appeared in one lab you suspect he is involved?"

"Look Bats [Bruce's eyebrow twitched], we both know Vlad is one of the richest men in America, right up there with you and Lex. And unlike you, his morals are just like Luthors, and unlike him, he has actual superpowers to take on his adversaries. Besides, I know for a fact it's his work – it matches the research I stole from him years ago. It doesn't match completely since he had to modify it for Kryptonian biology, but I suspect he did something else to it as well."

"Anything we should be concerned about?"

Danny shrugged, "Maybe a possible mental command or two, but I am more concerned about the fact he may not be a pure-Kryptonian; Vlad's research doesn't show if he ever got around the same issue that Lex had when he made Bizzaro."

"I'll take that information under advisement for now. Anything else we need to know before we go our separate ways?"

Danny looked up as he was taking up another 'cigarette,' "Actually, there is…"

* * *

Dani watched as Danny left with the Justice League, leaving her alone with Wulf, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian.

She looked around the room, waiting for someone to start the conversation.

"Seriously? Are we really going to sit there awkwardly and wait for the adults to come? I thought you guys were heroes, not kids."

"Hey," angrily jumped in Wally, "it's not like we can just say stuff randomly about each other – we do have secret identities and stuff."

Dani smiled, "Kind of lost steam there, Kid Flash. Or do you prefer Wally?"

"How do you…"

Dani started pointing at them, "Kaldur'ahm, Richard Grayson, and Wally West. Superboy doesn't have a name yet, but he will probably take a name like Conner Kent to match his fathers. And Miss Martian… well, we just met, so we never had time to look into you."

"We?" inquired Aqualad since at the current moment Robin and Kid Flash were in shock.

"Like I said, Danny is paranoid – he thought at some point the Justice League would, as he put it, 'come and get us.'"

"Why would he assume that our teachers would come after you two?"

Dani shrugged, "Can't really say – never agreed with him on that particular point. I mean, sure, we went into hiding for a reason but not from the likes of them."

"Why did you go into hiding? Better yet – who did you into hiding from?" asked Robin curiously.

"My dad," said Dani nonchalantly.

"Umm, isn't you dad, you know…"

"No Wally, Jack Fenton wasn't my father. Well, he is _technically…_ "

"Then who was your father?"

"Danny."

Wally's brain froze, "Run that by me again."

Wulf came up behind them, "Three words: Vlad…Masters…Cloning." At each word, Wulf raised one clawed finger.

Dani nodded, "Thank you for that succinct explanation."

Wulf's ears went up, "Wulf get treat?"

Dani smiled, "Wulf get treat at home."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, BACK UP!" screamed Wally. "You are a clone?"

"Yes."

Wally pointed at the locked door the adults went through, "Of Danny?"

"Vlad accidentally cloned me with two X chromosomes, but yes."

"Vlad Masters? As in head of Vladco, the fifth richest man in America? _HE_ perfected cloning?"

Dani sighed, "Yes, Wally. Why is that such a big deal?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because he hasn't won a NOBEL PRIZE for the discovery of the century? Does he know how he could revolutionize the world with it?"

At that, both Wulf and Dani frowned, "Of course he doesn't – ever heard the expression that there is more profit in creating medicine for a disease than curing it? Trust me, I know Vlad Masters – he is in some respect, even _worse_ than Luther."

Robin and the rest of his friends – except for maybe Miss Martian as she wasn't really aware of Earth's politics and villains at the current time – were shocked at this admission. As far as they were concerned, there was no one worse than Lex Luther.

Superboy, however, had something else on his mind, "You're a clone… like me?"

Dani turned to the confused kid, "Yes. Ona linear perspective, you could say that I was your predecessor – the beta and alpha to your finished product as it were. We managed to link it all together when we checked the files that Wulf stole from Cadmus."

Wally stared at the Wulf, "He can use a computer?"

The ghost growled at the boy, causing him to flinch and hide behind Superboy. Dani went up and petted him, "Don't patronize him, Wally – he isn't as savage as he looks. If you were listening before, he is over a hundred years old."

"Truly? Where has he been all this time?" asked Miss Martian.

"Ghost Zone prison," grunted Wulf.

"He doesn't like to talk about it," added Dani.

"So…." Started Robin, "why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Dani smiled as she turned to Robin, "Trying to ease the tension, are we? Fine, I guess I'll share a little."

Dani floated to a coach at the other end of the room as the rest followed – Wulf curling up nearby on the floor like an actual dog.

"All right, let's start simple. My name is Dani Fenton, and I am three years old. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. I have a lot of hobbies, and I plan to keep my dream of the future to myself, thank you very much."

Robin did his best not to face palm himself, "Is there anything you _ARE_ willing to share?"

"I guess I can talk about magic since you guys work with Zatarra. He ever tell you about the two main sides of magic?"

Wally scoffed, "Magic isn't real."

Dani pointed at Wulf, "Ghost bipedal wolf." She pointed at herself, "Ghost girl. That, and you literally work with a man who openly admits magic is real."

Wally waved his hand, "Advanced science – there's no such thing as magic."

Dani chuckled while at the same time she sensed various levels of disgust coming off from the rest of his team-mates. Robin more so because he was acting foolish. Wulf because he wasn't accepting things that were in front of his eyes. Aqualad because Wally was insulting his Atlantean heritage. She couldn't understand why Miss Martin was getting angry for, but she filed that for her later talk with Danny.

"In any case, magic and its many forms can be categorized into two categories – Order and Chaos. Same idea as the physics concept, except notions of good and evil don't really exist with it – only intent."

"The same philosophy is taught to us during our teaching in Atlantis. Magic by nature is benign until intent is put into it."

Dani nodded, "Yeah, as Danny like to put it, even a spell to lift a feather can be used to clog an artery to the heart. On the flipside, a spell that boils a person can be used to save them from hypothermia. Granted, an extreme interpretation, but it gets the point across. In any case, I am a Chaos user. I am what could be called a classic magic user, the kind that comes to mind to anyone who has read a fantasy book – incantations, spells, rituals, and everything under the magical rainbow in the sky. In that regards, I outrank my brother Danny. He, however, is more… practical. Doesn't bother with finicky stuff – he just energy and does whatever he wants with it."

"Makes sense," added Robin, "I guess that he uses some kind focus to make it work?"

"Oh come on, not you too?"

"Sorry Wally, I've seen enough stuff to not instantly through magic out the window. Remember, I saw a dead man be resurrected from a pool of green water."

Dani perked up, "Ra's al Ghul and the Lazarus Pits?"

"Yeah – you know about them?"

"Not me personally. Danny is more of the folklore and mythology nerd than me. All he told me is that if I ever find one during my excursion, I should blow it up – didn't even bother saying why. Where was I? Oh right. Yes, Danny uses trinkets and doodads to do the hard work for him while acts as a battery. It helps that he can actually build his own tech that works on his energy."

"Yeah, I saw the patents – he does good work."

Dani smiled, "Trust me, Robin, that is only half of what he actually made. The rest he hasn't perfected yet."

"Sweet – he needs a lab partner?"

Dani smiled, "You got a resume?"

"Now, now, Dani. You know that I am not taking anyone under my wing at the moment so why are you trying to sow seeds of chaos?"

Dani turned to her brother as he entered through the locked doors with the rest of the Justice League behind him, "You already finished talking with the big guns? Wow, must have been more pissed than usual."

"No worse than my drill sergeants," John Steward mumbled off-handily.

Danny turned to the Green Lantern, "Har har. Trust me, you got me on one of my better days."

Danny turned to his sister, "You talked went as expected?"

"Yep! Exactly like you predicted."

"Good – we covered both bases since Robin reports to Daddy dearest behind me," spoke Danny as he pointed to Batman.

Everyone stared at Danny with a mixture of awe and fear. Superboy – one of many nerves – spoke first, "You really want to die don't you?"

"Already dead in this form. Speaking of which, did Superman contact you yet or is he still playing the guilty conscious card?"

"The what card?"

"You know, does he still avoid talking to you over some conflicted feeling of inadequacy or guilt of being indirectly responsible for your creation? If he is, the next time you see him, walk up to his face and tell him to suck it up. I did, and it worked out great for Dani and me."

Dani laughed, "Except when it comes to the bathroom schedule; you keep hogging it every morning."

"I work with machinery all night long – there's always going to be a mess. Besides, I am going to enjoy all that hot water to myself while you will be staying here."

That caused Dani to go silent. "What you talking about Danny?"

Danny gave his best evil smile, "You've been complaining for the last year that I haven't been giving you enough field experience. What better way to build up a repertoire than with a team of sidekicks gone covert? Besides, your close combat skills are a little lacking, and Black Canary is more than enough of a woman to smack some into you."

Before Black Canary got a chance to demonstrate said skills on Danny's behind – at the smirking expense of Hal and Flash – Dani interrupted, "This is not what we agreed on when we decided to come here. Besides, what about school and all my stuff?"

"It's summer vacation right now, so school isn't an issue. That and Wulf is staying with you."

At this, the ghost perked up from his sleep, "Kio?" [What?]

"Sorry big guy, but she can't make her own portals yet, and she needs someone to watch over her, so she doesn't break anything."

"HEY!"

"Plus, you've been cooped up in our place for too long – you need some fresh air and new blood to reinvigorate yourself."

Black Canary caught the meaning of that phrase, "He any good at close combat?"

Danny stared at the blonde bombshell, "He prefers to use his claws, but yes, he does have rudimentary fighting skills. He prefers to use his strength when he fights as he is more suited for infiltration rather than fighting. Figured he would be an excellent supplementary teacher once the team learns Esperanto or his English improves."

Wulfs ears pointed down, "My… English… good… enough."

"Now say that three times fast and maybe you'll be good enough to talk with a six-year-old," smirked Danny.

Wulf grumbled as he stood up, "Mi devus forlasis vin en tiu puto kun tiu grego de Bakemonos en Japanio." [I should have left you in that pit with that herd of Bakemonos in Japan.]

"And if you had, you wouldn't have gotten that Wagyu beef cow."

Wally looked at Danny in confusion, "Don't you mean piece?"

"No, I mean cow – brought a whole freaking cow to appease him after that fiasco. Don't ask me how much it cost."

Wulf smirked, "Ankoraŭ pretendi ke la bovido estis tro maljuna." [Still claim that the calf was too old.]

"Let it go, Wulf, you already ate the damn thing. Now, where was I? Oh yes," Danny turned back to Dani, "For the foreseeable future, you will be living here and go on missions with the team when Batman assignment them. Wulf will live here with you to allow you to get access to his portals. You want to get out of here faster? Learn to make them on your own like I did."

Dani got annoyed at that last comment, "What do you mean to learn? Youcan only make them because of your ring,"

"Still had to figure out how to make the ring, didn't I?" smiled Danny.

Danny walked up to Wulf, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Take good care of her, you hear?"

Wulf smiled, putting his paw on his shoulder, "Kiel mi ĉiam faras, mia amiko. Kien vi iras nun?"[As I always do, my friend. Where are you going now?]

"Like I said already, New Orleans. I have felt… a disturbance there of some sort. A feeling of… vengeance… seems to permeate the air."

This caught Wulf's attention, "Zorga, Danny. Ni en la Fantoma Zono flustro de fantomo konata pro sia venĝo." [Careful, Danny. We in the Ghost Zone whisper of a ghost known for his vengeance.]

Danny sighed, "I know of who you speak, Wulf. But he hasn't been heard of for a long, LONG time. Plus, I closed all portals to the Ghost Zone."

Wally leaned into Robin, "They are screwing with us, right? Ghost Zone? What kind of fools do they take us for."

"Quiet – I am listening," loudly whispered Robin as the rest did the same.

"Vi fermi ĉiujn artefaritajn portaloj. Vi ne povas malhelpi tiujn kiuj aperas en la naturo." [You close all artificial portals. You can not prevent the ones that appear in nature.]

Danny got a look in his eye that said otherwise, "I am working on that Wulf, don't you worry."

Wulf sighed in defeat, "Se vi pensas, ke tio estas la dekstra decido, mi ne haltos vin de tio. Nur memoru, ne ĉiuj fantomoj estas samaj kiel ..." [If you think that is the right decision, I will not stop you from doing so. Just remember, not all ghosts are the same as...]

"Never speak of _HER_ Wulf, you know my feelings regarding that topic," nearly shouted Danny, catching everyone off guard. "I am aware that some of them are good. But there are simply too many that would take advantage of such portals to spread their chaos on the world."

Wulf nodded, "Ne rememorigi min. Mi estis en Walker malliberejo. Mi vidis la teruraĵojn de kiuj vi parolas." [Do not remind me. I have been in Walker's prison. I have seen the horrors of which you speak.]

Batman made sure he heard that comment correctly, _Walker? Is he talking about that Walker?_

"I know, Wulf. I know."

As the bro-moment finished up, Danny walked up to Dani and gave her a key, "Just remember to lock up when you finish up."

"I will Dad," Dani said that jokingly, but since everyone in the room knew she was a clone of him, that phrase carried much more sub text than they expected. Regardless, Danny just smirked before messing up her hair, "Yeah, yeah, just be glad I am not your actual father or I would be giving all the boys behind you the shovel talk."

Aqualad looked at his teacher in confusion, "The shovel talk?"

Green Arrow leaned in, "I'll explain it to you later. If anything, I think you're safe from it. Wally – not so much."

Danny, overhearing that, smiled as he turned to Wally, focusing his intent upon the unsuspecting red head, "Oh don't worry… I have something special planned for him if he ever crosses that line."

Wally would deny for the rest of his days that he saw his life flash – bad pun for the win – before his eyes when Danny focused on him.

Danny clapped his hands together, "Any who – got to run. The New Orleans Police Force won't be able to solve the mysterious deaths on their own." Danny slashed the air with his hand, causing a portal to open, similar in shape and color as to Wulf's. "I'll check up on you as soon as possible Dani."

"Just bring me back some shrimp."

"Will do."

AS the portal closed, Dani turned back smiling to the watching teens and adults in the room, "So, where are mine and Wulf's rooms going to be?"

* * *

 **Tower of Fate**

 **July 8** **th** **, 08:57 EDT**

A portal appeared inside a dark room as Danny stepped through. A visage of Doctor Fate still monitored his globe for any disturbances. Without even turning around, he spoke, " **Did it go as you expected?"**

"They acted within the expected parameters. Getting Dani to stay with them was a nice bonus. Made sure to piss off the Justice League so they would trust me less and place more expectations on Dani being the mole."

The visage of Doctor Fate turned from his task, " **Is that really the wisest of decisions, Daniel?"**

Danny sighed as he sat on a comforter, "Granted, it wasn't the best decision, but now we have someone on the inside."

" **Is Wulf not enough? I thought he managed to finally succeed in duplicating himself."**

"I told him to keep that power under wraps – the less the Justice League knows about us, the better. Besides, Batman most likely sees Dani as my mole and not Wulf. No one ever expects him to be the smart one in the duo."

" **Neither did I when he bested me in chess."**

Danny smiled, "Let's just hope he manages to keep up the act. It won't take long for the other kids to at least start picking up on Esperanto in the next few weeks."

" **That will not hinder him in the slightest. For now, my biggest concern is how much you learn to trust the Justice League."**

Danny glared at his teacher, "We talked about it this already Nabu…"

" **I am not arguing that you haven't made progress on your own, Daniel. But you must be more open to others and their cooperation. This is especially true since you have left Dani and Wulf with their new team. You are not an island, child."**

Danny struggled with his feelings, "I have let my guard down once already to an organization, Nabu. I will not do so again."

" **I share your feelings regarding the Observers, Daniel, truly, I do. But Vortex was not something that could have been left alone. You are letting your feelings regarding that event cloud your judgment…"**

Danny stood up in rage, "I nearly lost her to that monster, and they did nothing to stop him! HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL ABOUT IT?"

" _ **Control yourself, child!**_ **"** commanded Doctor Fate, " **You are the master of your emotions, not they of you."**

Danny started to steadily breathe in and out, regaining his focus, "Forgive me Nabu, I lost myself to the memories…"

" **You are forgiven, child. Nelson has lost himself to his emotions as well, and he had more practice in his age. In any case, you circle of confidants has room to grow."**

"I have enough people I trust as it is."

" **Dani, Wulf, Clockwork, Pandora, Cujo, Princess Dorothea, and Amorpho are not sufficient. Then there is Emb…"**

Danny glared at Doctor Fate, "I already told someone today not to mention her name. Don't make me repeat myself."

Doctor Fate sighed in resignation, " **It seems you are in no mood to speak of such matters today, child. Are you planning to go to New Orleans now, child?"**

"I am. The sooner that is dealt with, the sooner I can look into who Vlad is working with in this… cabal of his as it was."

" **Did you tell the League about what Wulf saw? About this Light business?"**

"No, not yet. Dani knows, but she is immune to the Martians telepathy, and she knows what not to say to them. For now, that is something we are keeping to ourselves."

Doctor Fate nodded, " **A day will come when we must slowly tip our hand. His voice may have been distorted, but the mannerisms and speech of one of the members reminded me too much of Klarion."**

This got Danny's attention, "A Lord of Chaos? On Earth? I thought his stupid cat couldn't keep him on Earth 24/7."

" **Even a child is bound to learn something with time."**

"Well, that's just great. I don't have enough juice to handle that much blood power and theirs is no way I am showing my ace this early in the game."

Doctor Fate turned back to his globe, **"The rules have begun to change. The points of disorder are slowly starting to converge more and more in the Western Hemisphere. This unnaturalness has happened before. It seems the Immortal is starting to make an appearance again."**

"The Immortal?"

" **A being that appeared on this planet in the 47** **th** **millennium BCE, in what would one day be the Perigord Noir region of France. I had run into him only once in the 26** **th** **Century BCE when I created the Scarab of Kha-Ef-Re with the help of an individual displaced in time. At the time, the Immortal was a pharaoh called Khafre. I do not know what he has done since then I was put to sleep in decades past."**

"Build up a fortune most likely. But why now of all times?"

" **Because the Justice League has formed once more. You have to remember Daniel, he was born during the age when the strong survived and the weak perished. In his mind, an organization of semi-gods that protect the frail humanity from events that could force them to progress is an anti-thesis to his fundamental ideology."**

"Can't argue with that. Any general description for me to work with?"

" **All I can say with absolute certainty is that he has black hair, always has a beard or sideburns, brown eyes, and possess the aura of a conqueror."**

"Well that helps," deadpanned Danny.

" **There is one distinct marking that he has that may aid you unless he has managed to get it removed. He most likely received it before he achieved his immortality, but I can't be sure."**

Danny looked at Doctor Fate in concern, "What is it?"

" **He has three pale scars across his face from some sort of large animal."**

Danny had smiled before he opened a portal to New Orleans, "That I can work with."

* * *

 **Bat Cave**

 **July 8** **th** **, 19:24 EDT**

"And that's all she told you?"

"Sorry Bruce, she was being cautious about what she said to us."

Batman leaned back into his chair as he cataloged everything gathered from both Phantoms.

"How is she fitting in at Mount Justice?"

"Well, she is going to be living there with Miss Martian and Superboy most of the time, but she has Wulf there, so I guess it won't be so bad. Wally and I can visit from time to time, but Kal has his duties in Atlantis and what not. He is welmed enough as it is."

"Try to go there as often as possible. We need more intel on both of them."

"You really think she is a mole? She is just a kid."

"So are you, Robin, but you don't have the power to go through walls and be invisible to almost all forms of surveillance on the planet."

"Still…"

"End of discussion. We still have to do patrol today. Gordon reports a sighting of Killer Croc in the docks earlier today. We will be investigating all possible leeds."

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **July 8** **th** **, 21:06 EDT  
**

Dani checked each corner – despite being invisible at the moment – as she phased outside the cave. She quickly spotted Wulf staring at the moon on the very top of the mountain.

"Hey Wulf. Beautiful day for moon watching, isn't?" smiled Dani.

Wulf turned, smiling back. "Neniu observas nin kaj mi ne flaras iu proksime." [No one is watching us and I cannot smell anyone nearby.]

Dani's charade quickly disappeared. "Any difficulty scoping out the area?"

"There is nothing in the vicinity that acts as a spy camera or as a defense parameter. I made sure to stay invisible when I wasn't certain. As far as I can gather, this spot is the least likely to be monitored by anything other than satellites."

Danny always joked that Wulf's growl was usually threatening enough to get anyone human enough to confess to whatever dark juju they have been screwed with during their missions. Dani, however, maintained that Wulf's English speaking voice was more terrifying. It wasn't loud, harsh, menacing, or any other adjective associated with fear or malice. No, it was much worse: it was infectious, like an evil Jimminy Cricket whispering in your ear. It was an evil hybrid of Jeremy Irons and Keith David, its only purpose of bringing evil to the world.

It also made ordering take out really fun, more so when they went through drive throughs.

"So the League suspects nothing?"

"Batman most likely, maybe the Martian because he can't read my mind, but I doubt anyone else suspects me as the mole."

Dani nodded, "Good. I'll keep pretending to be expected molle, you keep quiet for now. Danny assured me that he will eventually plant a tracker on the real Justice League headquarters in the future when they trust him enough."

"That will take some time, Dani."

"True, but don't forget, we are ghosts, Wulf. We have all the time in the world."

Wulf smiled, "Indeed we do. Should I still attempt to hack into the system in this mountain?"

"No need. Besides, Red Tornado comes around too often for it to be of any worth."

"Were you serious when you said that he had a soul?"

"Soul maybe too strong of a word to describe what he has. He definitely has all the criteria to be qualified as a sentient being."

"Such as?"

"Intelligence, self-awareness, and consciousness. That little ember that he has, for now, will eventually burn into a full soul, but for now, he is more a machine than a living being. Only time will tell otherwise."

Wulf paused, "Let us hope the likes of Technus never gets his hands on him."

"Didn't Danny lock him up in Walker's prison or something?"

Wulf shook his head, "I never asked what Danny did with him after that incident in Tokyo, but I know it wasn't pretty. I know he is still in the Ghost Zone, but for how long is not within my ability to determine."

"Can you go into the Ghost Zone and check?"

Wulf glared at his young friend, "Dani, you know I prefer not to go there without reason. There is still an open warrant out for me by Walker, and our last fight with Skulker put me on his list of future trophies. Plus there was the whole incident with the Fright Knight and the Behemoth…"

"Don't remind me. What about Nocturne and Undergrowth? Are they still causing havoc?"

"Last time I was there, they were still fighting over land. Luckily, Clockwork was able to keep the damage to a minimum until he had to make Danny interfere."

"He wasn't able to get the Ghostwriter to cooperate with him?"

"The Ghostwriter is finicky at best. Hopefully, his apprentice will eventually provide some assistance in the near future."

"We can only hope. The disorder in the Ghost Zone has been picking up of late, and that concerns me too much."

"How so?"

Dani glared solemnly into her furry friend's eyes, "Never forget, Wulf, the Ghost Zone is a reflection of this world. If one is in disarray, the other one is sure to follow."


	5. Poll Results

Okay, I am ending this poll earlier then I planned, mainly since I can already tell that you – the readers – want me to stick to what I have.

However…

I feel like people misunderstood the question that I was asking them.

So to ease the tensions of those who PM me.

1\. I wasn't going to change Danny's personality any more. Maybe I wasn't being really clear when I wrote the last chapter, but the 'John' persona used by Danny is just that – a mask to piss off the Justice League. Yes, he isn't going to be the same Danny we got used to from the TV show, but I am not making a John Constantine clone here. (SO NO OC)

2\. Even if the readers decided that Danny was in fact bisexual, it wouldn't have impacted the story. Would I have made it some sort of footnote? Yes. Would I have gone the way of the yaoi? No. It's hard enough to write normal relationships and while I have nothing against the LGBT community, I just don't know how to properly write that kind of relationship.

P.S. Who exactly did you think I was going to pair Danny with if he favored one of the guys? Because I am really curious as to what you readers were expecting out of that.

3\. Danny will have a romance in the future of this story, so he while he is single now, he won't be by the end. The same is for Danni, except her expected partner is more obvious.

FYI – if I do finalize that route, I am seriously thinking about having a chapter dedicated to a cat-fight of some kind regarding her.

4\. Someone pointed out that I am making a John Constantine clone. While it would have been funny later on since John exists in this universe and they would have run into each other eventually, I promise you that Danny's original personality will become more prevalent with time. Remember: Danny is presenting a false face to get the League to focus more on Danni and Wulf.

Hopefully this clears up the confusion.


End file.
